Una Hermosa Arpía
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Continuación de "Un Tipo Odioso"... Cuando la carrera de Serena comienza a despegar, Darien desea que todo vaya más lento, lo suficiente como para pasar una noche salvaje a solas con su novia. Pero después de que él se niega a aceptar un no por respuesta, Serena y Darien se encuentran con dos billetes de avión, una villa francesa, y una sorpresiva conversación.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí les traigo la continuación de "Un Tipo Odioso". Sé que muchos se quedaron con las ganas de más de esta parejita, así que esta historia de seguro les gustará.**

**La traducción es hecha por mí, con ayuda de Google Traslator y mis empíricos conocimientos del idioma inglés. Sé que no es perfecto pero al menos se entiende. **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

.

Mi madre siempre me dijo que buscara una mujer que sea igual a mí en todos los aspectos.

_"No te enamores de alguien que ponga tu mundo antes que el suyo. Ríndete ante una persona enérgica, que viva sin miedo como tú. Encuentra a la mujer que te haga querer ser un mejor hombre"._

Definitivamente encontré a mi igual, la mujer que hizo de mi vida un infierno y vivió para contradecirme. Una mujer cuya boca quería sellar con cinta adhesiva. . . exactamente casi tanto como quería besarla.

Mi novia, mi ex practicante, la señorita Serena Tsukino. Mi hermosa arpía.

Al menos, así es como yo la veía, cuando era un idiota y ciego que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Por supuesto que había encontrado a la mujer que me hizo querer ser un mejor hombre, me rendí ante una valiente. Sólo que da la casualidad de que la mayoría de los días no había podido estar a solas más de dos minutos con ella.

Mi vida: finalmente encontré a la chica, pero ni siquiera podía verla.

.

.

Había estado viajando durante gran parte de los últimos dos meses en busca de nuevas oficinas para las sucursales de Chiba Media Group que estábamos preparando en Nueva York. Serena se retrasó y aunque nuestro reciente, y raro, fin de semana juntos aquí en Chicago estuvo lleno de amigos, sol y tiempo libre, los momentos a solas con ella no fueron suficientes. Habíamos socializado todo el fin de semana, desde la mañana hasta pasada la medianoche. Llegábamos a mi casa todas las noches y apenas conseguíamos quitarnos la ropa antes de tener sexo antes de dormir.

La verdad era que hacíamos el amor cada noche, volviéndose más íntimo y más salvaje con el tiempo, y nos permitía sólo un mínimo de sueño aunque nunca era suficiente. Esperaba que nos tranquilizáramos o que establezcamos alguna sólida rutina. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Yo estaba en un constante estado de añoranza. Y los lunes eran los peores. Teníamos reuniones el día entero, y toda la semana de trabajo se extendía delante de mí: sombría y sin Serena.

Al oír el sonido familiar de los tacones contra el suelo, levante la vista desde donde estaba, parado al lado de la impresora esperando que aparezcan algunos documentos. Cómo si hubiera escuchado mi súplica interna, Serena Tsukino se dirigió hacia mí, con una falda roja ajustada de lana, un jersey azul marino y zapatos de tacón que, francamente, no parecían muy seguros fuera de la habitación. Cuando me fui temprano esta mañana para prepararme para una reunión a las ocho, lo único que ella lucía era un pálido rayo de luz solar que se filtraba a través de la ventana de la habitación.

Reprimí mi sonrisa y traté de no parecer demasiado desesperado, pero no sé porque me molesté en hacer eso. Ella podía leer cada una de mis expresiones.

—Veo que has encontrado la máquina mágica que hace que lo que está en la pantalla del ordenador, aparezca en el papel — dijo — . En tinta.

Deslicé mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, noté algunos cambios allí y sentí una descarga de adrenalina en mis venas, debido a su tono y enfoque burlón.

—En realidad, descubrí este maravilloso artefacto el primer día que llegué aquí. Me gustaban los momentos de dichosa calma cuando hacía que te levantaras y salieras de la oficina para recoger mis documentos.

Se dirigió hacia mí, con su sonrisa amplia y ojos traviesos.

—Idiota.

Mierda, sí. Ven a mí preciosa. ¿Diez minutos en la sala de fotocopiado? Fácilmente podría hacerte el día en esos diez minutos.

—Estás en entrenamiento esta noche — susurró, sin disminuir el paso, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y continuó alejándose por el pasillo.

Me quedé mirándole el trasero mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento, y esperé a que volviera y me torturara un poco más. No lo hizo. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que obtuve? ¿Unas palmaditas en el hombro, algunos juegos previos verbales y un movimiento de trasero?

Sin embargo, hoy: será nuestra primera noche completa en semanas, y solos.

Llevábamos haciendo el amor más de un año —y follando aún por más tiempo— y sólo habíamos tenido un fin de semana juntos desde San Diego.

Suspiré y saqué mis papeles de la bandeja de la impresora. Necesitábamos vacaciones.

.

.

De regreso a mi oficina, dejé los archivos sobre mi escritorio y me quedé viendo la pantalla del ordenador, que, para mi sorpresa, me mostraba un calendario prácticamente vacío. Increíblemente había dejado de lado largas jornadas de trabajo durante la semana anterior, solo para poder llegar temprano a casa con Serena;inreturn así que aparte de la nómina que me había tenido ocupado desde muy temprano, mi agenda había quedado libre. Sin embargo, Serena estaba claramente ocupada en su nuevo cargo.

Extrañaba tenerla como practicante. Extrañaba darle órdenes. Realmente extrañaba mucho que me diera órdenes como respuesta.

Por primera vez en meses, tenía tiempo de sentarme en mi oficina y literalmente, no hacer nada. Cerré los ojos y cientos de ideas se filtraron en cuestión de segundos: la vista de las oficinas vacías de Nueva York justo antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto. La perspectiva de embalar mi casa. La perspectiva mucho más preferible de desembalar en una nueva casa con Serena. Y entonces, mi cerebro se fue por su camino favorito: Serena desnuda y en toda las posiciones imaginables.

Eso me llevó a uno de mis mejores recuerdos de Serena y yo: la mañana después de su presentación.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Debido al calor y la tensión después de admitir que además de follar realmente estábamos interesados en algo más, tuvimos una de nuestras mejores discusiones. Yo no la había visto en meses, por lo que me aparecí en su presentación con la junta de la beca para verla brillar. Y así lo hizo.

Más tarde, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que nos habíamos dicho arriba, en la sala de juntas, aún había mucho más que decir. La realidad de nuestra situación se sentía aún tan nueva, que no estaba seguro de dónde nos encontrábamos.

Una vez que estuvimos en la acera, la miré: sus ojos y sus labios y su cuello, que todavía estaba un poco rojos por los besos y las pequeñas mordidas que le había dado sólo unos minutos antes. La forma en que extendió la mano y frotó el dedo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño chupetón envió un recordatorio eléctrico desde mi cerebro a mi polla: esta reunión era agradable, pero había llegado el momento de llevarla a casa y follarla en el colchón.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que tuviéramos el mismo pensamiento sobre esto.

Afuera, bajo la luz del día, ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Conociendo a Serena, probablemente había estado preparando y perfeccionando su presentación en las últimas 72 horas, seguidas y sin dormir. Pero yo no la había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Podría no perder la cabeza y dejar que se vaya a casa a descansar? Si necesitaba una siesta, podría acompañarla y esperar a que se despierte, ¿verdad? Podría acostarme a su lado, asegurarme de que realmente estaba aquí conmigo, que realmente estábamos haciendo esto y ... ¿qué? ¿Acariciarle el cabello?

Mierda. ¿Yo siempre había sido así tan raro?

Serena se puso el maletín del portátil en el hombro y ese movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos. Pero cuando parpadeé de nuevo, vi que ella tenía la mirada perdida en dirección hacia el río.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, agachándome para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, algo asombrada como si la hubiesen sorprendido.

— Estoy bien, solo un poco abrumada.

—¿Un poco aturdida?

Su sonrisa exhausta me provocó una tierna sensación bajo las costillas, pero la forma en que lamió sus labios antes de hablar arrastró esa sensación un poco más abajo.

—Estaba muy triste pensando que no iba a verte hoy. Y esta mañana, me pasé todo el camino desde tu edificio hasta aquí pensando en lo extraño que sería hacer esto sin ti, o Armando, o cualquiera de Chiba Media. Y entonces viniste aquí, y por supuesto que me molestó, pero también me hizo reír... —ella inclinó la cabeza y estudió mi rostro —. La presentación fue exactamente como quise que fuera, y las ofertas de empleo... y tú. Me dijiste que me amas y estás aquí.

Ella extendió la mano y la puso contra mi pecho. Yo sabía podía sentir mi corazón golpeando contra mi esternón.

—Mi adrenalina está disminuyendo y ahora, yo solo... —movió su mano lejos de mí y la agitó delante de ella antes de dejarla caer al lado. —No estoy segura de que sucederá esta noche.

¿Qué sucederá esta noche? Podría decirle exactamente cómo sería. Hablaríamos hasta que oscurezca y luego follaríamos hasta el amanecer. Estire una mano hacia ella, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su hombro. Dios, se siente tan bien.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de todo eso. Te llevaré a casa.

Esta vez, ella negó con la cabeza, regresándome al momento.

—Está bien si tienes que volver al trabajo, podemos...

Con el ceño fruncido, gruñí.

—No seas ridícula. Son casi las cuatro. No volveré a trabajar. Mi coche está aquí y te llevaré.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—El jefe Darien aparece. Definitivamente esto no va contigo ahora.

—Serena, no estoy bromeando. No voy a perderte de vista hasta Navidad.

Ella miró hacia el sol de la tarde de junio.

—¿Navidad? Suena muy "te voy a encerrar en el sótano" para mi gusto.

—Si no te comprometes, esta relación no funcionará —bromeé.

Ella se echó a reír, pero no respondió. En cambio, esos ojos azul cielo me miraron fijamente, sin pestañear, lo que hacía difícil el poder descifrar que había en ellos.

Me sentía tan fuera de práctica con esto, y me esforzaba por ocultar mi frustración.

Poniendo mis manos en sus caderas, me incliné para darle un pequeño beso en la boca. Maldita sea, necesitaba más.

—Vámonos. No habrá sótanos. Sólo nosotros".

—Darien...

La interrumpí con otro beso, paradójicamente relajado a pesar de este pequeño malentendido.

—Mi coche. Ahora.

—¿Seguro que no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

—Absolutamente seguro. Podrás hablar todo lo que quieras una vez que tenga mi rostro firmemente plantado entre tus piernas.

Serena asintió y tomé su mano para dirigirnos hacia el aparcamiento, pero ella sonreía misteriosamente todo el tiempo.

.

.

Durante todo el camino a su casa, ella me acariciaba el muslo con sus dedos de arriba a abajo, se inclinó para lamer mi cuello, deslizó su mano por mi polla, y habló de las diminutas bragas rojas que se había puesto esta mañana, porque necesitaba un poco de confianza.

—¿Romperé tu confianza si las arranco? —le pregunté, inclinándome para besarla mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. El coche de atrás me tocó el claxon justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno: cuando sus labios daban paso a pequeños mordiscos y sus sonidos llenaban mi boca y mi cabeza y - mierda - todo mi pecho. Necesitaba llegar para tenerla desnuda y debajo de mí.

En el ascensor de camino a su apartamento, todo se volvió salvaje. Ella estaba aquí, Dios santo estaba aquí, y yo la había extrañado tanto que si por mí fuera, esta noche duraría tres días. Se subió la falda por encima de las caderas, y la levanté, colocándome entre sus piernas y presionando mi dolorida polla contra ella.

—Voy a hacer que te corras tantas veces... —le prometí.

—Mmm, ¿promesa?

—Promesa.

Sacudí mis caderas y ella se quedó sin aliento, susurrando:

—Ok, pero primero...

El ascensor sonó y ella se movió para liberarse, deslizándose al suelo. Con una mirada vacilante, Serena se alisó la falda hacia abajo, y camino frente a mí por el pasillo a su apartamento.

Mi estómago se contrajo.

Yo no había estado aquí desde que nos separamos y engañé al guardia de seguridad para que me dejara hablar con ella. Al final terminé hablando todo el tiempo con la puerta de su casa.

Me sentía extrañamente ansioso y yo sólo quería sentirme aliviado en nuestro reencuentro, no pensar en todo lo que habíamos perdido en los meses de separación. Para distraerme, me agaché y le chupé la piel debajo de la oreja, y comencé mi trabajo con la cremallera en la parte posterior de su falda mientras ella buscaba su llave.

Serena abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia mí.

—Darien... — empezó a decir, pero la empuje hacia adentro y la puse de espaldas contra la pared más cercana, silenciándola con mi boca. Maldita sea, ella sabía muy bien, una mezcla del agua con limón que había estado bebiendo y ese sabor familiar que siempre había tenido: menta suave y labios hambrientos mucho más suaves. Mis dedos jugaban con la parte posterior de su falda, pero perdí mi delicadeza, tirando de la cremallera hacia abajo y empujando la tela al suelo, de inmediato llegué a su chaqueta. _¿Por qué demonios todavía llevaba esa maldita cosa? ¿Por qué todavía llevaba algo? _

Bajo la blusa púrpura, sus pezones se endurecieron mientras la observaba y empezaba a trazar círculos con la punta de los dedos. Su fuerte jadeo llevó mis ojos a los de ella.

—Echaba de menos esto. Te extrañé.

Su lengua se asomó para humedecer sus labios.

—Yo también.

—Mierda, te amo.

Cuando le besé el cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada, y yo no estaba seguro de cómo parar esto, de cómo bajar nuestras revoluciones. ¿Tomarla aquí, rápido y duro primero, o llevarla a un sofá o una silla, arrodillarnos, y apenas saborearla? Había estado pensando sobre esto durante tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, en cómo sería, en cada escenario; y por un momento me sentí un poco paralizado por la realidad. Ella estaba aquí, en carne y hueso.

Necesitaba todo. Necesitaba sentir sus sonidos y su piel, perderme en la comodidad de sus brazos a mi alrededor, ver el sudor formándose en su frente mientras me cabalgaba, mostrándome lo mucho que me había echado de menos también. Ver la forma en que su ritmo vacilaba cuando estaba cerca, o cuando me descubría diciendo su nombre en ese silencioso susurro que siempre le gustó.

Me temblaban las manos cuando alcancé y cuidadosamente solté su primer botón. Estaba registrado en alguna parte de mi cada vez menos evolucionado cerebro, que no quería destruir los botones de la blusa que había llevado para la defensa de su tesis.

También quería saborear esto. Saborearla toda.

—¿Darien?

—¿Hmm? —abrí otro botón, pasando un dedo a través del hueco de su garganta.

—Te amo —dijo ella, con las manos apoyadas en mis brazos y los ojos muy abiertos. Mis manos vacilaron y me quedé sin aliento. — Pero... vas a odiar lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

Yo todavía estaba estancado en el "Te amo". Mi sonrisa estaba algo fuera de control.

— ¿Qué...? Lo que tengas que decirme, estoy seguro que no lo odiaré.

Se estremeció, volviéndose para mirar el reloj en la pared. Y fue la primera vez que se me ocurrió echar un vistazo alrededor de su apartamento. Di un paso atrás por la sorpresa, el lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que me esperaba.

Todo sobre Serena siempre ha sido impecable, elegante y moderno. Pero el apartamento no podía estar más lejos de esa descripción. El salón estaba ordenado, pero lleno de muebles usados y cosas que no se parecían a nada a lo que ella poseería. Todo era de color marrón y oro, el sofá se veía cómodo, pero parecía que estuviera hecho con el mismo material de un animal de peluche. Una pequeña colección de búhos de madera estaban agrupados en un estante cerca de un pequeño televisor, y en la cocina, un reloj con forma de una gran abeja sonriente en la cara con las palabras "¡Sé feliz!" en letra tipo burbuja, de colores chillones.

—Esto... no es lo que esperaba.

Serena siguió mi atención en todo el apartamento y luego dejó escapar una carcajada. Era la misma risa que solía dejar salir antes de destriparme verbalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que esperaba, Sr. Chiba?

Me encogí de hombros pues no quería insultarla, pero tenía una sincera curiosidad acerca de esta desconexión.

—Sólo esperaba que tu casa se vea como un poco más como tú.

—¿Qué, no te gusta mi búhos? — preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Sí, sólo que... — empecé a pasarme la mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

—¿Y estos sofás? —interrumpió ella —¿No crees que podríamos divertirnos en ellos?

—Cariño, podríamos divertirnos en cualquier superficie de este lugar, sólo estoy diciendo que esperaba que el lugar fuera menos...

Mierda. ¿Porque seguía hablando? La miré y ella tenía una mano sobre su boca, riéndose en silencio.

—Cálmate —dijo —.Este era el apartamento de mi madre. Me encanta, pero tienes razón. Nada de esto es mío. Cuando estaba en la escuela, simplemente no tenía sentido para mí vender esto, o comprar cosas nuevas.

Eché otra curiosa mirada alrededor.

—Puedes comprarte bragas de cien dólares, pero ¿no querías un nuevo sofá?

—No seas tan snob. Yo no necesitaba un nuevo sofá. Y a menudo necesitaba bragas nuevas —dijo en voz baja, de manera significativa.

—Demonios, por supuesto que sí.

Con ese perfecto recordatorio, me acerqué a ella, volviendo a mi suave ataque a su hilera de botones. Empujé su blusa por encima de los hombros y por los brazos, y me quedé mirándola fijamente hacia donde estaba, frente a mí, llevando sólo un sujetador de encaje rojo y bragas a juego. Eran muy pequeñas.

—Dime lo que quieres — le dije, sintiéndome un poco desesperado, mientras le apartaba el cabello por detrás de su hombro para que pudiera chuparle el cuello, la barbilla y la oreja. —¿Mi polla? ¿Mi boca? ¿Mis manos? Dios, lo haré todo esta noche, pero ¿por dónde empezar? No te he visto en meses y siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Le agarré el brazo, acercándola más.

—Cariño, pon tus manos sobre mí.

Pasó las manos alrededor de mi cuello y me tomó la cara. Podía sentir su agitación.

—Darien.

Sólo cuando dijo mi nombre de esa manera, como tímida y ansiosa, recordé que me dijo que tenía algo que decirme aparte de "te amo". Algo que no me iba a gustar.

—¿Qué es?

Sus ojos se agrandaron, preocupados y llenos de disculpa, buscaron los míos.

—Bueno, acabo de terminar la defensa de mi tesis, y...

—Oh, mierda. Soy un tonto. Debería llevarte a cenar o...

—… les prometí a Rei y a Lita que saldríamos...

—... tal vez podríamos ir a cenar después de lo que tengas que hacer... —seguí.

—... a tomar unas copas después de mi presentación...

—Sólo necesito saber a qué hora vendrás y luego podremos irnos. Sólo dame... —me detuve, dejando finalmente que sus palabras se asentaran en mi cabeza. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Vas a salir con Rei y Lita? ¿Esta noche?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No imaginé que estarías aquí. No sabes lo mucho que quiero llamar y cancelar, pero no puedo. No después de lo bien que se han portado conmigo en los últimos meses… cuando tú y yo estábamos...

Gemí, presionando la palma de mi mano en mis ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que te desnudara? Mierda, ¿cómo se supone que voy a dejarte ir ahora? Estaré duro por horas.

—Traté de decirte. —a su favor, ella se veía tan frustrada como yo.

—Tenemos tiempo para... —moví la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, como si la respuesta estuviera enterrada en algún lugar de este mobiliario antiguo. —Probablemente podríamos hacerlo, como, en dos minutos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No estoy segura de si eso es algo para presumir.

Por supuesto que no, no lo era.

Su pequeña exclamación de sorpresa fue borrada por mis labios cuando la besé, con la lengua y los dientes y sin siquiera importarnos si tuviéramos unos pocos minutos. Yo podía hacerlo en unos cuantos minutos.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su pulso acelerado en la garganta, entre sus pechos y más abajo, en su estómago. Seguí más allá, encontrando aquel lugar familiar, mi sitio favorito, tan cálido y suave. El techo podría caerme encima y ni siquiera me daría cuenta, porque, Dios, nada existía más allá de ella y sus pequeños sonidos y susurros silenciosos para seguir, y seguir adelante.

—Darien —susurró. —Por favor.

Me agaché para desabrochar mis pantalones, y apenas había empezado cuando...

Fui interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Y una voz familiar se escuchaba en la entrada.

—Estamos aquí, Señorita Licenciada en Negocios, y ¡listas para beber!

—Esto es una broma. Dime que es una broma —le dije, mirándola.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No estoy de humor para compartir en estos momentos. Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Me olvidé de lo mucho que me gusta verte llorar de rabia.

Se acercó a la puerta en su maldita ropa interior, y abrió un poco antes de girarse y correr a su habitación, dejándome para saludar a las intrusas.

Pero, qué demonios.

—Estaré lista en un minuto —Serena gritó sobre su hombro, con su trasero casi desnudo desapareciendo en una habitación al final del pasillo.

Rei silbó fuertemente, atravesó el umbral y luego se detuvo, echándose a reír cuando me vio.

—Wow, no esperaba que contestes la puerta en bragas, Serena. —Lita entró con las manos sobre los ojos, a ciegas. Se agarró de mi camisa medio desabrochada y gritó cuando abrió ojos y vio que era yo a quien sostenía.

—¡Señor Chiba!

—Hola, señoritas —dije a plena voz. Me enderecé la camisa, poniendo la corbata en su lugar.

—Dios mío, ¿interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Rei, con los ojos muy abiertos y burlones.

—Sí, por supuesto... Estábamos reencontrándonos.

Serena gritó desde una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo para que nos sirvamos el champán del refrigerador, y traté de ignorar la forma en que los ojos de Rei bajaron para ver mi cremallera. Me puse de pie, haciéndole ver bien. Mi erección había desaparecido de todos modos.

Aparentemente.

—No sabía que iba a ser noche de chicas— dije, cuando el silencio parecía no acabar nunca.

Lita dio un paso atrás, sus ojos parecían luchar por mantenerse por encima de mis hombros y dijo: —Creo que ninguna de nosotras esperaba que estuvieras aquí y... que quisieras pasar la noche.

Definitivamente quería pasar la noche. En cada parte de Serena.

Rei me estudió por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Tengo que admitir que estaba bastante segura de que Darien estaría aquí.

No pude evitar imitar su sonrisa. Ella, después de todo, me llamó para insistirme que vaya a la presentación de Serena. Era evidente que estaba de mi lado.

Incluso si ella había interrumpido mi intento de follar a Serena por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me volví, para entrar a la cocina a lavarme las manos. Rei me siguió, y detrás de mí, la oí abrir la botella de champán, el sonido y el pop, y la tranquila efervescencia me recordaba lo mucho que preferiría estar abriendo la botella sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Serena, y lamer las burbujas espumosas de su piel.

Rei continuó.

—Sin embargo creo que todos deberíamos salir a celebrar, y él podrá tener todo de ella cuanto quiera. —sirvió cuatro copas de champán y luego me entregó una a mí. —Tú sólo tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde... para reencontrarse.

Serena salió de su habitación en unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados, zapatos negros de tacón alto con tiras y una camiseta azul brillante que hacía que su piel parezca dorada.

De ninguna manera sería capaz de mantener mis manos lejos de ella si llevaba eso.

—Serena —comencé, caminando hacia ella y poniendo el champán en la encimera de la cocina con una mano temblorosa. Fruncí el ceño por su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo baja y elegante.

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y se estiró para alcanzar mi oído, así que solo yo podía oír.

—Puedes deshacerla más tarde.

—Cuenta con ello.

—¿Quieres agarrarla? ¿Tirar de ella? —preguntó, besándome el lóbulo de la oreja. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. —¿O es que quieres sentir mi cabello suelto sobre tu estómago mientras mi boca te la chupa?

Agarré mi champán con una mano temblorosa y bebí.

—Por supuesto.

La necesidad estaba enrollada bajo mi estómago y me debatía entre el deseo de romper algo y las ganas de arrastrarla de nuevo a su habitación, y sacarle los vaqueros por sus piernas. Absolutamente ninguna parte de mí quería pasar una noche bebiendo vino y comiendo queso, escuchando una charla de chicas. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de no perder la cabeza.

Como si me leyera la mente, ella me susurró:

—Esto se pondrá mejor cuando volvamos a casa.

—Dudo que eso sea posible."

Sus dedos rozaron suavemente sobre mi pecho.

—Eché de menos esa cara gruñona.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, pregunté:

—¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa más tarde? Sal con las chicas a disfrutar de esta noche. Yo estaré allí cuando estés lista.

Ella se estiró y me dio un beso lento y caliente en la boca.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de no perderme de vista hasta Navidad?

.

.

Me esperaba un club de baile, quizás algo lujoso con bebidas de veinte dólares y miles de chicas de veintitantos en pequeños vestidos negros. Lo que no me esperaba era un discreto bar en los suburbios, con dardos y lo que Rei llamaba "la mejor muestra de cerveza en Illinois".

Con tal de que me hicieran una copa de vodka y pudiera seguir en constante contacto físico con Serena, la noche no sería un desastre. Seguí a las chicas en el interior, disparando dagas a cada imbécil malintencionado del lugar, mientras nos dirigimos a la barra. Rei se dejó caer en un taburete de cuero desgastado, gritándole al camarero algo como "lo de costumbre para las damas y algo de color rosa para el niño bonito".

Pensándolo bien, esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Lita, claramente un poco nerviosa por mi presencia, se sentó al otro lado de Serena, y le pidió un recuento de todos los detalles acerca de la defensa de su tesis. Serena le habló de Hiroki Cheng, de cómo yo había irrumpido allí y había sido un idiota, de cómo había presentado dos proyectos, y de que incluso le habían ofrecido un trabajo.

—Dos puestos de trabajo —le aclaré, mirándola para que supiera lo que yo pensaba, de que debía tomar el trabajo de Chiba Media Group.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero ninguno de nosotros perdió la orgullosa sonrisa. Con sus cervezas y mi Cosmo rosa elevados al aire, brindamos por el buen trabajo realizado por Serena.

A mi lado, ella bebió su cerveza y luego se movió de su asiento.

—¿Quién quiere jugar a los dardos?

Lita levantó la mano y se sobresaltó un poco. Después de sólo una cerveza, ella parecía ebria y libre, lo suficiente como para no actuar como si todavía estuviera en la oficina. Deslicé mi mirada a lo largo del cuerpo de Serena. Me gustó la idea de verla estirarse y moverse jugando a los dardos en ese ajustado atuendo.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando sus pechos en mi antebrazo.

Maldita provocación.

—Espero que, muy pronto. —Dejé que mis ojos se deleiten en su boca antes de dirigirse a su pecho. Sus pezones se tensaron bajo la fina tela de su camiseta.

Su risa atrajo mi atención nuevamente a sus labios rojos, que se juntaron en una mueca juguetona.

—¿Darien estas un poco ansioso?

—Darien está muy ansioso —le dije, tirando de ella entre mis piernas y besando la curva de su oreja. Yo quería ser paciente y dejar que disfrute de esta noche, pero la paciencia nunca había sido mi fuerte. —Darien quiere ver a Serena desnuda y tocando su polla.

Con una risita, se fue bailando y hacia la parte de atrás del bar, con el brazo enlazado al de Lita.

Rei puso su mano sobre mi hombro, mirando rápidamente detrás de nosotros para asegurarse de que Serena no nos oyera.

—Lo hiciste bien.

Me resultaba incómodo discutir asuntos personales, salvo con unas cuantas personas en mi vida, y siendo esta la más personal de todas las conversaciones, era lo último que quería tener con una virtual desconocida. Aun así, Rei se había tomado el tiempo de localizarme por el bien de Serena. Definitivamente ella tenía los pantalones bien puestos.

—Gracias por llamarme —le dije. —Pero quiero que sepas que la habría buscado de todos modos. No podía seguir alejado más tiempo.

Rei tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Pensé que si tú eras como ella, estarías listo para otro round. Llamé porque quería que tuvieras la confianza necesaria para entrar y ser el mejor de los bastardos.

—No era tan bastardo. —Fruncí el ceño, considerándolo. —No creo.

—Estoy segura — dijo Rei, arrastrando las palabras —Tú eres la imagen del compromiso.

Haciendo caso omiso de eso, levanté mi bebida rosa con sabor a frutas y me la tomé.

—Ella está tan feliz esta noche — Rei murmuró, casi para sí misma.

—Está delgada —miré hacia donde se encontraba, lista para lanzar un dardo. Ella parecía feliz, y por eso estaba encantado, pero la diferencia en su cuerpo fue difícil de ignorar. —Demasiado delgada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rei dijo:

—Se excedió mucho, trabajaba demasiado —Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento antes de añadir —No estaba bien, Darien. Era un completo desastre.

—Yo estaba igual.

Ella lo reconoció con una sonrisa burlona. La tristeza quedaba en el pasado, después de todo.

—Así que si vas a tenerla en la cama durante los próximos días, asegúrate de darle una pausa para comer.

Asentí con la cabeza, moviendo los ojos hacia el fondo del salón, donde mi chica se giró un par de veces, apuntó y apenas le dio al tablero de los dardos. Ella y Lita se echaron a reír, deteniéndose sólo para decir algo, que hizo que se rieran más.

Y mientras jugaban y bailaban al ritmo de los Rolling Stones, sentí el peso mi amor por ella a través de un calor intenso en el estómago. Dos meses separados no eran nada comparado con lo que teníamos delante de nosotros, pero en la historia que compartíamos parecía enorme. Quería eclipsarlo con el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos.

Tenía que volver y acercarme. Le hice un gesto al camarero, murmurando, "La cuenta" cuando ella me miró.

Rei me detuvo con una mano en el brazo para advertirme.

—No lo estropees. Ella es independiente, y ha estado viviendo por su cuenta durante tanto tiempo que nunca será la chica que te diga lo mucho que te necesita. Pero te mostrará lo mucho que quiere esto. Serena se trata de acción, no palabras. La conozco desde que teníamos doce años y sé que tú eres para ella.

Dos suaves brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura por detrás de mí y Serena me besó entre los omóplatos.

—¿De qué están hablando?"

—Fútbol —dijo Rei, así que yo respondí:

—Política.

Sentí su risa y se deslizo bajo mi brazo, envolviéndose a mi alrededor.

—Así que estaban hablando de mí.

—Sí —los dos respondimos.

—Y del desastre que era y de lo feliz que estoy esta noche, y de que más vale que Darien no arruine este momento.

Rei me miró, como una advertencia hacia mí, mientras levantaba su cerveza en un brindis silencioso, y luego nos dejó solos en el extremo de la barra.

Serena volvió sus ojos azul cielo hacia mí.

—¿Te dijo todos mis secretos?"

—No lo creo — dejé mi copa y envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella —¿Podemos irnos ahora? He estado lejos de ti por mucho tiempo y me temo que he alcanzado el límite de tiempo compartido que estoy dispuesto a tolerar. Te quiero sólo para mí.

Sentí su risa como un pequeño temblor de su cuerpo sobre el brazo, y luego ese sonido suave hecho para mis oídos.

—Eres tan exigente.

—Sólo estoy diciendo lo que quiero.

—Entonces bien. Sé específico. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—Te quiero de rodillas en mi cama. Quiero hacerte sudar e implorar. Te quiero lo suficientemente húmeda para beberte.

—Mierda —susurró ella con voz tensa. —Ya estoy así.

—Maldita sea, señorita Tsukino. Entre ahora en mi maldito coche.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Me dio pena Darien porque se quedó con las ganas de estar a solas con Serena después de tanto tiempo separados, pero al parecer después de tanta interrupción, por fin podrán tener el "reencuentro de verdad".**

.

**Como les había dicho anteriormente, debido a que recién estoy en plena traducción de esta historia, las actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas así que les pido paciencia, ¿si?**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**

Con mis manos en el volante, y las manos de ella en cualquier otro lugar – mi muslos, mi polla, mi cuello, mi pecho - no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a casa a salvo.

Especialmente cuando ella levantó mi brazo derecho para que pudiera agacharse y abrir mis pantalones, sacar mi polla de los boxers, y arrastrar la lengua por su longitud. Quería llevarla a casa, pero maldita sea, esto era igual de bueno.

—Oh, Dios —susurró, antes de tomar todo de mí en su boca.

—Mierda —murmuré, entrando al carril de tráfico lento.

Era tan perfecto, todo de nuevo: las manos y la boca trabajando juntos, pequeños gemidos vibrando en mi contra y que parecía como si nunca hubiese deseado algo, tanto como hacerme sentir así. Comenzó lento, succiones largas y pequeñas lamidas, mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas, incluso pensé que podría perder la razón. Pero ella me entendía como hacía siempre, sabiendo cuando no debía detenerse, cuándo moverse más rápido o más rudo, apretando mi base con fuerza. Lo que me hizo tambalear fue darme cuenta de su propia emoción, sus ojos se oscurecieron, suplicando, su respiración se hizo más trabajosa, y sus sonidos que me rodeaban se hicieron más frenéticos. Antes de tiempo, yo ya estaba sosteniendo el volante, jadeando y rogando, y finalmente maldiciendo en voz alta mientras me venía en su boca.

No tengo idea de cómo me las arreglé para conducir el coche por la calle, o aparcarlo en la entrada de mi casa, pero con las manos temblorosas, de alguna manera llegué. Ella besó mi ombligo, luego apoyó su frente contra mi muslo y el coche quedó en completo silencio. No era exactamente como había imaginado estar con ella de nuevo, por primera vez, pero la manera como estaba, tan apresurada y espontánea... Me sentía así también.

Cuando empujó mi brazo para que pudiera sentarse, me moví en mi asiento para cerrar la cremallera del pantalón y ajustarme el cinturón.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó ella, mirando por la ventana. Su tono de sorpresa rompió mi neblina sexual —. ¿Esta es tu casa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Querías ir a tu casa?

Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Sólo asumí que lo haríamos. No tengo ninguna de mis cosas aquí.

—Yo tampoco tengo nada en tu casa.

—Pero tengo cepillos de dientes de repuesto. ¿Tienes cepillos de dientes de repuesto?

¿Pero de qué diablos está hablando?

—Puedes usar el mío. ¿Qué demonios?

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y murmuró:

—Hombres

—Para que quede claro, —dije, saliendo del coche y siguiéndola hasta el pasillo —te traje porque aquí es donde te iba a traer después de lo de San Diego. Iba a atarte a la cabecera de la cama y azotarte hasta que no puedas más. Y tengo la intención de hacerlo de nuevo, después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar.

Serena se detuvo cerca de la puerta, de espaldas a mí durante varios confusos segundos, antes de voltearse a mirarme.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿No me oíste? — le pregunté, y cuando ella simplemente siguió mirando, le expliqué — Sí, estuvimos separados porque yo era un idiota. Pero tú también lo fuiste.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se oscurecieron. Yo estaba medio asustado y medio emocionado de que ella estuviera a punto de estallar frente a mí. Se apoyó en la puerta, poniendo el puño alrededor de mi corbata, jalándola hacia abajo y tirando de mí para que nuestros rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. Sus ojos azul cielo eran salvajes y amplios.

—Dame las llaves.

Metí las manos al bolsillo, las saqué, depositándolas en la palma de su mano sin dudarlo.

La observé mientras las ojeaba, encontrando la llave correcta en la primera suposición.

—Esta es la de la cerradura superior y la ...

Ella me detuvo con un dedo a los labios.

—Shhh. No hables.

Traté de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Obviamente, no esperaba que me burlara de ella por dejarme de la forma en que lo hizo. Tal vez pensó que habíamos terminado la discusión en la sala de reuniones donde nos reencontramos. Y supongo que así fue de alguna manera. Yo no necesitaba que se disculpara, y ya no sentía la necesidad de disculparme. Pero nuestro tiempo separados habían sido unos meses de mierda, así que no me daba la gana de que la conversación sobre el tema quedase totalmente olvidada. Aunque, azotarla parecía la forma más adecuada de resolverlo y sacarlo de nuestros sistemas.

Su mano no vaciló mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Oí el familiar sonido y el clic, luego abrió la puerta y me apoyé en el umbral.

—Directo a mi sala — le ofrecí —.O por el pasillo hasta mi cama.

Pude sentir que me dirigía a la sala; con sus ojos moviéndose entre mi rostro, su mano en mi corbata, y la casa. Era, después de todo, la primera vez que la veía.

—Muy bonito —susurró. Parecía estar decidiendo lo qué iba a hacer conmigo cuando se detuvo en seco—.Es muy limpio. Es tan... tú.

—Gracias —le dije riendo —.Creo.

Como si recordara que me estaba castigando por algo, me lanzó una severa mirada.

—Quédate aquí.

Ella se fue y aunque tuve la tentación de ver lo que estaba haciendo, seguí sus instrucciones. Después de sólo unos segundos, volvió con una de mis sillas de respaldo alto del comedor. Una vez que se situó detrás de mí, me presionó los hombros para instar a que me sentara.

Se volvió y se acercó a mi sistema de sonido, tomó el control remoto y examinó los botones.

—Primero enciende el...

—Shhh —sin volverse, Serena levantó una mano para callarme

Cerré la boca con la mandíbula tensa. Ella estaba poniendo un poco a prueba mi paciencia. Si no me hubiese indicado que debía permanecer sentado y no sospechara que quería jugar, ya la hubiera puesto boca abajo, con el trasero al aire para darle unos azotes.

Después de unos momentos, un ritmo suave y palpitante inundó la habitación con la voz ronca de una mujer de fondo. Serena se veía dudosa junto al equipo de música, moviendo los hombros, con respiraciones profundas y nerviosas

—Cariño, ven aquí —dije en voz baja, esperando que ella pudiera oírme por encima de la música.

Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a mí y tan cerca que sus muslos se apretaron contra mis rodillas. Mi cara estaba a la altura de su pecho, y no pude evitar inclinarme hacia adelante, besando su pecho a través de su camiseta. Sin embargo, acercó sus manos y empujó mis hombros hacia atrás para que yo quede de nuevo sentado con la espalda recta.

Ella siguió mi cuerpo, moviéndose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. Con las dos manos, alcanzó mi corbata y jugó con ella.

—Sobre lo que dijiste afuera. —susurró —. Tal vez necesitamos conversar un poco más.

—Está bien.

—Pero si no quieres hacerlo ahora, podemos ir a tu habitación y hacer lo que quieras conmigo. —ella me miro a la cara, evaluándome con los ojos oscuros de deseo —Podemos hablar más tarde.

—Hablaré de lo que quieras —tragué saliva, y le sonreí — Ahora te llevaré a mi cama y haré todo lo que quiero.

Yo apenas podía respirar. Extendí la mano para deshacer el primer botón de mi camisa, pero ella tomó mi mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo, arqueando la ceja en una silenciosa pregunta. Poco a poco, me deshizo la corbata, hasta envolverla en su puño como la cinta de un boxeador. Estaba tan excitado por este poder en ella que cuando movió mis manos a un lado de la silla, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Mi polla crecía incómodamente dura, y moví mis caderas para ajustar el ángulo en mis pantalones. Mi corazón latía con fuerza bajo las costillas. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

—Dime que me amas —susurró.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y la sangre parecía golpear a través de mis venas.

—Te amo. Salvajemente. Estoy… —me había imaginado esto de mil maneras diferentes, pero en este momento, me sentí demasiado cargado y mis palabras salían rápidamente y sin aliento. Tomando una respiración profunda y cerrando los ojos, murmuré:

—Estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

—Pero estabas enojado conmigo cuando me fui.

Mi estómago se tensó. ¿Esto se convertiría en una pelea? ¿Y eso sería algo bueno o malo?

Serena se inclinó, me besó la barbilla, los labios, la mejilla, luego deslizó su boca a mi oreja.

Y entonces sentí un tirón alrededor de mis muñecas. Ella había atado mis manos detrás de la silla con la corbata.

—Está bien —dijo —. No te preocupes. Sólo quiero hablar de ello.

Ella quería hablar de eso. Quería sentirse tranquila escuchando cuanto me había afectado y cuanto me había enojado. ¿Pero era necesario atarme primero? Sonreí, girando para atrapar sus labios con un beso.

—Sí, estaba enojado contigo. Por encima de todo estaba con el corazón destrozado, pero también estaba furioso.

—Dime por qué estabas enojado —su boca alejó de la mía, a mi cuello, y aspiró a lo largo de mi piel mientras pensaba qué responder.

Parecía como si nuestra separación hubiese ocurrido hace un millón de años, pero también parecía que había sucedido apenas el día de hoy. El hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, a horcajadas sobre mí y besándome, me recordó que todo aquello era, en muchos aspectos, historia antigua. Pero la forma en que mi pecho se retorció con el recuerdo de cuando ella me dejó. . . hacía que todo se sintiera demasiado cerca.

—Nunca me dejaste explicarte o pedir disculpas. Llamé. Fui a tu casa. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para solucionarlo.

Ella no dijo nada, ni trató de defenderse. En cambio, se puso de pie y se alejó, y se inclinó para desatar la correa de sus tacones. Dio un paso fuera de ellos, volviendo a mí, pasando los dedos por mi cabello y tirando de mi cara contra su pecho.

—Sabíamos que no sería fácil la transición del odio al amor —le dije contra la suave tela de su camiseta —.Y la primera vez que metí la pata tú me dejaste.

Ella soltó el botón superior de sus vaqueros, bajó lentamente la cremallera y, los sacó por sus piernas. En unos segundos, la camiseta se unió a los vaqueros en el suelo. Se puso de pie delante de mí, completamente desnuda, salvo por el sujetador y las pequeñas bragas rojas de encaje. En las sombras, su piel parecía de seda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Yo sólo me di cuenta de que te amaba, de que tal vez ya había estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo y de repente, te habías ido — levanté la vista hacia ella, con la esperanza de que no se hubiese ido demasiado lejos.

Ella se deslizó sobre mi regazo, y yo quería más que nada tener las manos libres para pasarlos por sus fuertes muslos. En vez de eso, me quedé mirando donde sus piernas se abrían sobre mí, a pocos centímetros de mi polla.

—Lo siento —susurró. Parpadeé sorprendido —.Yo no cambiaría nada de lo que hice porque era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Pero sé que te lastimé, y que no era justo dejarte fuera.

Asentí con la cabeza, inclinando la barbilla para que pudiera acercarse más y darme un beso. Su boca se apretó contra la mía, suave y húmeda, y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Gracias por venir esta mañana —me dijo.

—¿Tú me hubieras buscado? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana por la mañana. Después de haber terminado mi presentación. Lo tenía decidido hace una semana.

Gemí, inclinándome para besarla. Ella se arqueó para alejarse, por lo que terminé besándola en la barbilla y en la garganta.

—¿Has visto a alguien más mientras estuvimos separados?

Me detuve y me quedé boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? No.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sólo necesitaba oírlo.

—Si dejaste que otro hombre te toque Serena, te juro por Dios que...

—Cálmate tigre — Ella presionó dos dedos en mi boca. —. No lo hice.

Cerré los ojos, besando sus dedos y asintiendo con la cabeza. Aquella imagen invasiva se va evaporando lentamente de mi mente, pero mi corazón no parecía calmarse ni un poco.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, justo un instante antes de que me preguntara:

—¿Has pensado en mí?

—Muchas veces, cada minuto.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí follándome?

Todas las palabras se deslizaron de mi cabeza. Cada palabra desapareció y se desplazó debajo de ella, deseándola tan intensamente en este momento tan vulnerable, abierto y pacífico que temí perderme en el segundo en que ella me liberó de mis pantalones.

—No al principio — solté finalmente —. Pero después de algunas semanas, lo intenté.

—¿Trataste de tocarte a ti mismo pensando en mí? ¿Cómo si tu mano pudiera sustituirme?

Vi su expresión crecer con una curiosidad depredadora antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¿Te corriste?

—Por Dios, Serena —¿Cómo podía estar tan excitado siendo interrogado por ella de esta manera?

Ella no parpadeó ni se inquietó a la espera de mi respuesta. Simplemente me miró.

—Dime.

No podía luchar contra mi sonrisa. Ella siempre tan insistente.

—Un par de veces. No era muy agradable porque tú aparecías en mi cabeza y eso era tan frustrante como relajante.

—Para mí, también —dijo —. Te extrañé tanto que me dolía. En el trabajo te extrañé. En casa, en mi cama, apenas podía soportarlo. La única vez en que podía sacarte de mi cabeza era cuando estaba...

—Corriendo —le susurré —. Puedo adivinarlo. Has perdido mucho peso.

Levantó la ceja.

—Tú también.

—Además he bebido demasiado —admití, recordándole que esto no era una competencia. Ella no necesitaba probar que le había ido mejor. Tenía realmente la certeza de que así había sido —El primer mes que estuvimos separados sigue siendo una especie de mancha.

—Lita me dijo como te veías. Ella me decía que no estaba siendo justa manteniéndome alejada de ti.

Mis cejas se elevaron sorprendidas. ¿En serio? ¿Lita había dicho eso?

—Tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Echándose hacia atrás, miró a lo largo de mi torso, y luego a mis ojos. Sentí curiosidad al ver que parecía un poco sorprendida. Tal vez incluso mareada.

—Me dejaste que te ate.

La miré.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No estaba segura de que me dejarías. Pensé que te había engañado... Pensé que te negarías.

—Serena, yo te pertenezco desde el primer segundo en que te vi. Te dejaría que me ates cuando regresemos a la sala de reuniones, si me lo pidieras.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en un lado de la boca.

—Yo no te habría dejado si me lo hubieras pedido.

—Bueno —me incliné para darle un beso —. Eres más inteligente que yo.

Se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador. Este se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo.

—Creo que los dos siempre hemos sabido que eso es verdad.

La manera en que la deseaba era como una especie de dolor constante y pesado. Era tan fuerte que podía sentir cada latido del corazón a través de mi polla, pero además podía sentir como mi visión estaba sobresaturada de color: el rojo de sus bragas y los labios, el azul cielo de sus ojos, el marfil cremoso de su piel. Mi cuerpo estaba gritando por hundirse en su interior, pero mi cerebro no podía dejar de beber cada detalle.

—Déjame sentirte.

Ella regresó a mí, levantando el pecho a mi boca. Me incliné, tomando un pezón entre mis labios, rodeándolo con mi lengua. Sin previo aviso, se levantó y se alejó, dándome la espalda y mirando sobre su hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces pequeño demonio? —jadeé.

Enganchó sus pulgares en la cinturilla de sus bragas de encaje y movió las caderas mientras comenzó a bajarlas.

No. De ninguna manera.

—Ni se te ocurra —dije liberando mis manos, libres de su frágil nudo y poniéndome de pie a su alrededor, como una nube de tormenta formándose en mi propia sala.

—Ve por el pasillo y sube a mi cama. Si todavía piensas en quitarte las bragas, me ocuparé de mí mismo y tú tendrás que recostarte viendo como me corro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes charcos azules en el cuarto oscuro y sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo a mi habitación.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Y con ese recuerdo en la mente, mi día estaba oficialmente muerto. Esa noche había sido la única más íntima de mi vida, y la que había dado inicio a nuestra relación al darnos una oportunidad con un compromiso pleno. Nunca superaría la forma en que transformó su inseguridad con un tranquilo dominio, o la forma en que ella me permitió cambiar la situación en mi habitación, atarla a mi cama y mordisquear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuándo podríamos llegar a tener de nuevo una noche tan relajada juntos, y tomé mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje:

.

* * *

.

_¿Almuerzo?_

.

* * *

.

Serena respondió.

.

* * *

.

_No puedo. Reunión con Yamada desde el mediodía hasta las tres. Dispárame._

_._

* * *

_._

Miré el reloj. Eran las 11:36. Puse mi teléfono en el escritorio y volví al artículo que estaba trabajando para el diario. Era inútil y lo sabía.

Después de aproximadamente dos minutos, agarré mi teléfono, enviando otro mensaje, esta vez usando nuestro código secreto. La bati-señal.

Ella respondió de inmediato

_._

* * *

_._

_Estoy en camino._

_._

* * *

_._

La puerta exterior se abrió y se cerró, y me pareció escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Serena golpeando el suelo de la oficina afuera de la mía. En otros tiempos habría sido Serena, pero cuando regresó a Chiba Media Group después de terminar su master, se trasladó a su propia oficina en el ala este. Resultado final: la oficina exterior ahora permanecía vacía. Yo había intentado trabajar con unos cuantos asistentes, pero en realidad nunca funcionó. Mitsuko lloraba todo el tiempo. Keiko golpeaba el lápiz sobre el escritorio con un efecto muy similar al de un pájaro carpintero picoteando en un árbol. Tohru no podía escribir.

Al parecer, Serena era más que una santa por "haberme aguantado" y tenía que darle crédito por eso.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró con el ceño fruncido. Utilizaba la bati-señal principalmente para avisarnos mutuamente sobre las crisis en el trabajo, y por un momento me pregunté si estaba exagerando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, deteniéndose a unos treinta centímetros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pude ver que se estaba preparando para una batalla profesional en mi defensa, pero yo quería una lucha un poco más personal.

—No es nada relacionado con el trabajo —le dije, frotándome la barbilla —. Yo...

Me dejé llevar, mirando cada parte de su rostro: sus ojos entrecerrados por la concentración, sus labios carnosos que reflejaban preocupación, su piel suave. Y, por supuesto, dejé que mis ojos caigan sobre sus pechos que sin querer ella había juntado y... mierda.

—¿Estás mirando mis pechos?

—Sí.

—¿Me enviaste la bati-señal para que pudieras ver mis pechos?

—Cálmate, fosforito. Te envié la bati-señal porque te extraño.

Sus brazos cayeron a los costados y pareció balbucear, con sus dedos torpes enderezando el borde de su suéter.

—¿Cómo puedes extrañarme? Me quedé contigo toda la noche.

—Lo sé —Conocía este lado de ella. La eterna reacción automática de auto-preservación

—Y pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos.

—Sí, tú y yo, y Rei y Kelvin —le recordé —Y Seiya y Haruka. No solos. No tanto como lo habíamos planeado.

Serena volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Por primera vez en semanas tuvimos un perfecto y soleado día, y tenía ganas de salir con ella, y simplemente... relajarnos.

—Últimamente siento como si te extrañara a cada momento —susurró.

El nudo en mi pecho se soltó un poco.

—¿En serio?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se volvió hacia mí.

—Tu agenda es una mierda en estos momentos —se inclinó hacia adelante, levantando una ceja —. Y no me diste un beso de despedida esta mañana.

—Lo hice, en realidad —le dije, sonriendo. —Todavía estabas dormida.

—No cuenta.

—¿Está buscando pelea, señorita Tsukino?

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, mientras me estudiaba cuidadosamente.

—Podemos omitir la lucha y tú simplemente podrías hacerme una mamada durante diez minutos más o menos.

Sin esperar, se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, presionando su cara en mi cuello.

—Te amo —susurró —. Y me encantó que enviaras la bati-señal sólo porque me extrañabas.

Me dejó impactado y en silencio, probablemente por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente me las arreglé para susurrar:

—Yo también te amo.

No es que Serena no fuera expresiva, lo era. Cuando estábamos solos, ella era, físicamente, la mujer más expresiva que había conocido. Pero mientras yo le decía muchas veces cómo me sentía, podía contar con las dos manos el número de veces que ella en realidad había dicho "te amo". "No le hacía falta que lo dijera más, pero cada vez que lo hacía, me afectaba más profundamente de lo que esperaba.

—Hablando en serio —susurré, tratando de recuperar la compostura —. Tal vez sólo necesite un polvo rápido sobre el escritorio.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en mi cuello y buscando entre nosotros para poder pasar su mano por mi polla. Conocía este juego, y era perfectamente posible que hiciera algo medianamente amenazante que me emocionaba tanto como me aterraba. Pero en vez de mirarme con el peligro en sus ojos, volvió la cabeza para chupar mi cuello.

—No puedo oler a sexo en la reunión con Yamada.

—¿Crees que no siempre hueles a sexo?

—No siempre huelo a ti —aclaró, antes de lamer mi cuello.

—Diablos. Por supuesto que no.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugamos en la oficina, y yo estaba tan ansioso de sentirla, que quise bajarme los pantalones, levantarle la falda sobre las caderas y arruinar las ordenadas pilas de papel al recostarla sobre mi escritorio.

Afortunadamente, ella me besó en la barbilla, el cuello y se deslizó a lo largo de mi cuerpo hasta el suelo, tirando de su falda un poco, recatadamente, para que pudiera arrodillarse frente mí.

Pero no... Una vez en el suelo, siguió levantando su falda hasta las caderas. Metió una de las manos entre sus piernas y con la otra, hizo un trabajo rápido con mi cinturón y la cremallera. Cerré los ojos con la necesidad de calmar mi mente por un instante, mientras ella me liberó rápidamente, y sin dudarlo ponía mi polla en su boca. Yo estaba casi duro, y con su toque lo estuve del todo. Con una cálida y húmeda succión, se deslizó por mi longitud una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte mientras se ajustaba a la sensación de tenerme en la boca.

Sentí su aliento en ráfagas cortas contra mi ombligo, podía escuchar el sonido de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de ella, mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

—¿Te estas tocando?

Su cabeza se movió ligeramente mientras asentía.

—¿Ya estabas húmeda por mí?

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un instante y luego levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza. Inclinándome, chupé dos de sus dedos en mi boca.

Mierda

Eso me permitió ver con claridad lo mucho que deseaba esto. Yo sabía por experiencia propia como sabía ella antes de estar realmente lista para mí. Esta vez, sus dedos estaban llenos de excitación y me dejó con la cabeza dando vueltas. _¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado pensando en esto? ¿Todo el día? ¿Desde que me fui esta mañana?_ Pero ella no me dejó retenerlos por mucho tiempo, ya que rápidamente regresó la mano al espacio invisible entre sus piernas.

La vi mover su cabeza, sus labios deslizándose sobre mi longitud, y traté de calmarme. Pero incluso, aunque tuviera su boca sobre mí o estuviera enterrado dentro de ella, siempre quería más. Era imposible tenerla de todas las formas a la vez, pero nunca me impedía imaginar: un torbellino de posiciones y sonidos, y mis manos en su pelo y en sus caderas, mis dedos en su boca y también entre sus piernas y tirando de la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Cuando me encontré con mis manos en su pelo, ella sabía que yo lo quería más rápido, y cuando mis caderas comenzaron a sacudirse, sabía que no debía provocarme, ni siquiera un poco. Al menos no ahora, ya que ella tendría una reunión cualquier momento.

De repente me acordé de que mi oficina no estaba cerrada con llave; Serena había venido aquí pensando que íbamos a hablar de trabajo. La oficina exterior estaba cerrada, pero sin seguro también.

—Oh, mierda —me lamenté, porque de alguna manera la idea de que podíamos ser sorprendidos me encendió más —. Serena... —y sin previo aviso, el orgasmo atravesó mi columna vertebral, fuerte y cálido, y tan intenso que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mis puños se enrollaran firmemente en su cabello. Ella se arqueó contra mí, sacudiendo el brazo mientras se tocaba, ocasionando que los sonidos de su propio placer salieran ahogados a mi alrededor.

Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que ella estaba observando mi reacción. . . claro que lo estaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero de una manera suave, y parecía fascinada. Estoy seguro de que su expresión era exactamente igual a la mía cada vez que la había visto desmoronarse bajo mi toque. Después de una pausa para recuperar el aliento, me salí de su boca y me arrodille en el suelo frente a ella, estiré la mano y le agarré la que tenía entre las piernas. Ella se movió un poco, dejando que mis dedos se hagan cargo. Deslicé dos de ellos en su interior, empujando profundamente, que casi se cayó de espaldas. La estabilicé poniendo mi otra mano en la cadera, la besé en los labios, susurrando la forma en que estaban ligeramente rojos e hinchados.

—Estoy muy cerca —dijo, deslizando su mano libre alrededor de mi cuello para apoyarse.

—Me gusta que creas que es necesario decirme eso.

Me quedé esperando que mi toque le pareciese demasiado familiar, o se cansara de mi técnica, pero cada vez que ella sentía el roce y la presión de mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, todo parecía más intenso que la vez anterior.

—Otro —consiguió decir con voz firme —. Por favor, quiero...

Nunca terminó de decir lo que pensaba. No lo necesitaba. Bombeé tres dedos en su interior y vi como su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, con los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo el sonido ronco y tranquilo de su "intento-de-orgasmo-silencioso" que corría a través de ella.

Durante unos segundos, me permitió sostenerla, respirando el olor de su cabello, y fingir que estábamos en otro lugar, tal vez en mi sala o en su dormitorio, y no en el suelo de mi oficina sin seguro.

Dando la impresión de recordarlo al mismo tiempo que yo, Serena acomodó sus bragas y deslizó su falda hacia abajo antes de dejarme tomar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Como de costumbre, me llamó la atención el silencio a nuestro alrededor, y me preguntaba si alguna vez lo controlaríamos y disimularíamos como pensábamos.

Ella miró a su alrededor, un poco aturdida, y luego me lanzó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Esto hará que sea aún más difícil mantenerme despierta en mi reunión.

—No me arrepiento —murmuré, inclinándome para besar su cuello.

Cuando me enderecé, dio media vuelta y entró en mi cuarto de baño, empujando las mangas de su blusa hasta sus antebrazos para que pudiera lavarse las manos. Me acerqué, presionando mi pecho en su espalda, y puse mis manos bajo el agua junto con las de ella. El jabón se deslizó entre nuestros dedos y ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Quisiera pasar una hora lavando su aroma de nuestros dedos, solo para poder estar así de cerca.

—¿Nos quedaremos en tu casa esta noche? —le pregunté. Siempre fue una elección difícil. Mi cama era mejor para jugar, pero su cocina estaba mejor equipada.

Ella cerró el grifo y secó sus manos en mi toalla.

—En tu casa. Tengo que lavar la ropa.

—Nunca me dejes oírte decir que el romanticismo está muriendo —tomé mi turno con la toalla y luego me incliné para besarla. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, los ojos abiertos, y retrocedió un poco.

—¿Darien?

—¿Mmm?

—Lo hago y lo sabes.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Amarte. Tal vez no te lo digo lo suficiente. Tal vez por eso utilizaste la bati-señal.

Sonreí, mi corazón se apretó con fuerza bajo mis costillas.

—Sé qué lo haces. Y no fue por eso que envié el mensaje. Lo hice porque últimamente no tenía suficiente de tu atención exclusiva y porque soy un bastardo codicioso. ¿Mi madre no te advirtió de que nunca fui bueno para compartir?

—Después de que nos mudemos a Nueva York, las cosas se calmarán y tendremos más tiempo.

—¿En Nueva York? Lo dudo —le dije —. Y aunque las cosas se calmen, ¿no sería agradable escapar por un rato de todo esto?

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, y miró a su alrededor como si su apretada agenda se extendiera en cada superficie.

—No habrá nunca un momento perfecto. Y cuando nos mudemos de oficina, por un tiempo será peor.

Riendo, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no puedo pensar en un peor momento. ¿Tal vez al final del verano? —con un rápido beso, se volvió y agarró su teléfono de mi escritorio, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver la hora —Me tengo que ir —dijo, besándome otra vez antes de salir de mi oficina.

Y el tema estaba cerrado.

Pero la palabra "vacaciones" se quedó en mi mente.

.

.

* * *

**Sé que las hice esperar mucho pero no pude demorarme menos. Espero ir mejorando con los tiempos.**

**¿Qué creen que planee Darien para escaparse con Serena y cómo la convencerá? Ni siquiera yo lo sé porque recién lo estoy leyendo.**

**.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**yssareyes48: Hola y gracias por seguir esta historia también. De acuerdo a los recuerdos de Darien, al parecer Serena lo recompensó muy bien.**

**SARS: Que bueno verte por aquí. Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste.**

**.**

**Me he creado una cuenta en Facebook. Pueden buscarme como Serena Shields. El link está en mi profile.**

**Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

Tenía grandes planes para esta noche: preparar la cena, cenar juntos, decidir finalmente qué apartamento íbamos a alquilar en Nueva York, discutir qué conservaríamos tanto de su casa como de la mía, y sobre todo cuando demonios encontraríamos tiempo para empacar todo.

Ah, y pasar las restantes ocho horas reaprendiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de mi hermoso bastardo. Dos veces.

Pero ese itinerario fue antes de que él entrara por la puerta de su casa para encontrarme cocinando la cena en su cocina. Antes de que arrojara la chaqueta y las llaves en el sofá y prácticamente corriera a través de la estancia. Antes de que me atrajera hacia él y me chupara la piel debajo de la oreja, como si no me hubiese probado durante semanas.

No hacía falta decir que el plan se había reducido drásticamente.

Uno: la cena. Dos: desnudos.

Aún así, Darien parecía dispuesto a saltarse los pasos.

—A este paso nunca vamos a comer —le dije, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me besaba a lo largo del cuello. Su cálido aliento me erizaba la piel y el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo se cayó en la tabla de cortar.

—¿Y? —me susurró, presionando sus caderas contra mi trasero antes de volverme hacia él.

Los gabinetes se sentían duros contra mi espalda. Darien era más fuerte. Se inclinó, quedando aún por encima de mí sin la ventaja de mis zapatos, y rozó sus labios sobre mi garganta.

—Y... —murmuré —La comida está sobreestimada.

Él se río en voz baja, sus manos deslizándose a mis costados para descansar en mis caderas.

—Exactamente… Dios, parece que no te hubiera tocado en semanas.

—Esta tarde —lo corregí, inclinándome hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos —. Fue esta tarde, ya sabes, cuando te la chupé en tu escritorio.

—Oh, sí. Me parece recordar algo. Es un poco confuso, aunque, tal vez tú puedas refrescarme la memoria... la lengua, la polla...

—Linda boca, Chiba. ¿Sabe tu madre que eres un cerdo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Si el modo en que nos miró después de que follamos en el armario en la boda de mi primo en febrero es una indicación, entonces sí.

—¡No te había visto en dos semanas! —le dije, sintiendo mis mejillas arder —. No pongas esa cara petulante, idiota.

—Pero soy tu idiota —dijo, y me dio un largo beso en los labios —. Y no finjas que no te gusta eso.

No podía discutir. Darien podía haber pasado más tiempo fuera Chicago últimamente, pero era todo mío. Él nunca dejó ninguna duda de ello.

—Y pasando a otro tema —extendió la mano y me apretó el trasero —las cosas que voy a hacer con esto esta noche.

Quise responder - discutir o decir algo inteligente en respuesta, que me permitiera tomar nuevamente el control de la conversación - pero no podía pensar en nada.

—Vaya. Estás increíblemente muy callada —dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa —. Si hubiera sabido que eso era todo lo que necesitaría para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, habría sacado el tema hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo... mmm —abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, pero no salió nada. Esto era nuevo. Cuando el reloj del horno sonó, me obligué a alejarme, todavía un poco desequilibrada.

Saqué el pan del horno y escurrí la pasta, sintiendo que Darien se movía detrás de mí otra vez. Puso su barbilla en mi hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo. Su boca volvió a trabajar en mi cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaron un lento descenso hasta el dobladillo de mi falda. Estaba más que tentada a dejarlo terminar.

En lugar de eso, le señalé la tabla de cortar.

—¿Podrías terminar la ensalada, por favor?

Él gimió y se aflojó la corbata, gruñendo algo ininteligible mientras comenzó a trabajar en la barra del frente.

Un aroma a ajo salía el recipiente así que agregué los fideos y la salsa juntos, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Como de costumbre, era imposible cuando él estaba cerca. Había algo acerca de Darien Chiba que parecía absorber todo el aire de una habitación.

Me había sorprendido lo mucho que me había enamorado de él, y últimamente lo extrañaba mucho cuando se iba. A veces hablaba con mi habitación vacía. _"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_ Me preguntaría. _"Mi nuevo asistente es muy gracioso"_, respondería yo. O: _"¿Mi apartamento siempre ha sido tan silencioso?"_

El otro día, cuando había utilizado su camisa para dormir tantas veces que había perdido su olor, me fui a su casa. Me senté en la enorme silla con vista al lago, y me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. Me preguntaba si me si me extrañaría tanto como yo a él. Dios. Nunca solía entender a las mujeres que actuaban así cuando sus novios viajaban. Yo simplemente asumía que era una buena oportunidad para una noche completa de sueño y tiempo libre.

De alguna manera, Darien había logrado abrirse camino en cada parte de mi vida. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre terco y decidido que siempre había sido, y me encantó el que no hubiera cambiado sólo por el hecho de que estábamos juntos. Me trataba como a una igual, y aunque yo sabía que me amaba más que a nada, nunca era permisivo conmigo. Eso hacía que lo amara aún más.

Llevé los platos a la mesa y miré por encima de mi hombro. Darien seguía refunfuñando para sí mientras cortaba un tomate.

—¿Te sigues quejando? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto —trajo la ensalada, golpeando mi trasero antes de retirar mi silla.

Nos sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino antes de sentarse en el asiento del frente. Darien me vio tomar un sorbo, sus ojos se movieron de los míos a mis labios, y los subió nuevamente. Una dulce sonrisa se le formó en la comisura de la boca, pero luego pareció parpadear para concentrarse, recordando algo.

—He querido preguntarte, ¿Cómo está Lita?

Lita Kino se había graduado del mismo programa de master que yo, pero ya había dejado Chiba Media Group para trabajar en otra empresa. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas y Darien le había ofrecido el cargo de Directora de Finanzas en la nueva sucursal, pero ella lo había rechazado, pues no quería dejar a su familia y la vida que tenía en Chicago. No la culpaba, por supuesto, pero a medida que el gran día se acercaba y todavía no había encontrado a nadie para ese puesto, yo sabía que él estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Me encogí de hombros, recordando la conversación que tuve con ella ese mismo día. El imbécil novio de Lita había sido fotografiado besando a otra mujer, y parecía que ella por fin empezaba a ver lo que el resto de nosotros sospechaba desde hace años: Que Neflyte era un estúpido infiel.

—Ella está bien, supongo. Neflyte sigue diciendo que la foto fue trucada. El nombre de la otra mujer sigue apareciendo en los periódicos cada semana. Conoces a Lita. Ella no va a mostrarle al mundo cómo se siente, pero puedo decir que está completamente destrozada por todo.

Él susurró, considerándolo.

—¿Crees que ella finalmente lo termine? ¿Qué ya no vuelva con él?

—¿Quién sabe? Han estado juntos desde que ella tenía veintiún años. Si no lo deja ahora, tal vez se quede con él para siempre.

—Desearía haber seguido mis instintos y patearle el trasero en el evento de Smith House el mes pasado. Cerdo miserable.

—He tratado de convencerla de venir a Nueva York, pero... ella es tan obstinada.

—¿Obstinada? No puedo entender por qué ustedes dos son amigas —bromeó.

Le tiré un tomate.

.

.

Durante el resto de la cena hablamos sobre el trabajo, acerca del lanzamiento de las nuevas oficinas y de todas las cosas que faltaban implementar antes de eso. Habíamos empezado a analizar si su familia volaría de nuevo a Nueva York antes de que las nuevas oficinas se inauguren, cuando le pregunté:

—¿Cuándo volverá tu padre a la ciudad?

Esperé un momento, pero al ver que Darien no contestaba, levanté la mirada, sorprendida de verlo empujando la comida alrededor de su plato.

—¿Está todo bien por allí, Chiba?

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que él responda:

—Extraño que trabajes para mí.

Sentí que mis ojos se abrieron.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé. No tiene ningún sentido para mí tampoco. Éramos horribles entre nosotros, y la situación era insostenible.

Mierda, eso era quedarse corto. El hecho de que nos las arregláramos para sobrevivir trabajando en la misma oficina juntos durante diez meses, sin ningún tipo de derramamiento de sangre o algún tipo de incidente con una grapadora asesina, todavía me sorprende.

—Pero... —continuó, mirándome a través de la mesa —. Te veía todos los días, constantemente. Te provocaba y tú me provocabas. Fue lo más divertido que he tenido en un trabajo. Y me acostumbré a eso.

Puse mi vaso sobre la mesa y lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo una ola abrumadora de afecto por este hombre.

—Eso... tiene sentido —le dije, buscando las palabras adecuadas —. No creo que haya apreciado lo que significaba verte todos los días. Aunque haya querido envenenarte en no menos de veintisiete ocasiones distintas.

—Igual yo —respondió con una sonrisa —.Y a veces me siento culpable por la cantidad de veces que te arrojé por la ventana en mis fantasías. Pero sin duda, planeo compensártelo. —tomó su copa y bebió un largo trago.

—Ahora

—Sí. Tengo una lista.

Levanté una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Bueno, primero voy a quitarte esa falda —se inclinó para mirar debajo de la mesa. —Te reprendería por llevar debajo esas cosas de encaje sólo para torturarme, pero ambos sabemos que me gustan.

Vi cómo se enderezó y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. El peso de su atención me puso la piel de gallina. Cualquier otro se hubiera intimidado, todavía podía recordar un tiempo en el que yo lo hacía, pero en este momento todo lo que sentía era la adrenalina, una emoción que se disparó a través de mi pecho y se instaló caliente y pesada en mi estómago.

—Y ese suéter —comenzó, ahora con los ojos en mis pechos —. Me gustaría desgarrarlo y escuchar el sonido de esos pequeños botones al desprenderse y esparcirse por el suelo.

Crucé las piernas y tragué saliva. Él siguió el movimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en las comisuras de su boca.

—Entonces tal vez te extienda sobre esta mesa —se inclinó hacia adelante, mostrando toda su firmeza —. Pondría tus piernas sobre mis hombros y te chuparía hasta que estuvieras rogando por mi polla.

Traté de parecer indiferente, tratando de romper su mirada. No podía. Me aclaré la garganta, mi boca se secó de repente.

—Podrías haber hecho eso anoche —le dije, burlándome de él.

—No. Anoche estábamos cansados y yo sólo quería sentir como te corrías. Esta noche, quiero tomarme mi tiempo, desnudarte, besar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, follarte. Ver cómo me follas.

¿De repente hace calor aquí?

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Definitivamente.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no tengo mi propia lista? —Me puse de pie, olvidándome del postre, rodeé la mesa y me paré delante de él. Su polla ya estaba dura, luchando contra la bragueta de sus pantalones. Él siguió mi mirada y me sonrió, sus pupilas estaban oscuras y tan dilatadas que desapreció el azul zafiro que las rodeaba.

Quería arrancarle la ropa y sentir el calor de esa mirada en mi piel, despertar en la mañana exhausta y adolorida, y con el recuerdo de sus dedos aún presionando mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede hacer que me sienta de esta manera con sólo una mirada y unas cuantas palabras sucias?

Darien se removió en su asiento y me colocó entre sus piernas. Yo extendí la mano para quitarle el pelo, ese eterno pelo de recién follado, de su frente. Las suaves hebras se deslizaron entre mis dedos e incliné su cabeza hacia atrás, atrayendo sus ojos a los míos. Quería decirle_ "Te he extrañado tanto"_. "_Quédate"_. _"No te alejes"_. _"Te amo"_.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y en su lugar, nada más salió:

—Hola.

Darien inclinó la cabeza, y una enorme sonrisa apareció cuando me miró.

—Hola.

Sus cálidas manos agarraron mis caderas, atrayéndome más cerca. Una sonrisa se curvó alrededor de la palabra y yo sabía que él podía leerme como un libro, viendo cada pensamiento con tanta claridad, como si estuviese escrito en mi frente con tinta. No es que no me sintiera cómoda diciendo que lo amaba, pero era algo tan nuevo. Yo nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes que él y a veces me daba miedo, como si abriera mi pecho y le entregara mi corazón.

Su mano se movió hasta descansar sobre mi seno, rozando la parte inferior con el pulgar.

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué hay debajo de ese pequeño y bonito suéter —dijo .

Tomé una respiración profunda, sintiendo mis pezones endurecer bajo el fino cachemir. Desabrochó un botón y luego otro, hasta que el suéter se abrió y sus ojos se trasladaron hasta mi casi-no-existente sujetador.

—Esto es nuevo —me susurró, apreciando la prenda.

—Y caro. No lo arruines —le advertí.

No pudo reprimir su sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Yo nunca haría eso.

—Me compraste ropa interior cuatrocientos dólares y luego la utilizaste para atarme a la cama, Darien.

Se echó a reír, empujando el suéter por mis hombros, tomándose su tiempo como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo. Sus largos dedos se movieron a la cintura de mi falda y el sonido de la cremallera llenó la habitación.

Él hizo lo que había prometido, sacó decididamente la prenda de lana de mis caderas y la deslizó por mis piernas hasta mis pies, dejándome sólo con el sujetador de encaje y mis diminutas bragas.

El aire acondicionado se encendió y lanzó un zumbido bajo por el apartamento, una ráfaga de aire frío se precipitó sobre mi piel expuesta. Darien me atrajo a su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. La áspera tela de sus pantalones rozó mis muslos y mi trasero casi desnudo. Debería haberme sentido vulnerable con esto – conmigo casi desnuda y él completamente vestido - pero lo disfrutaba. Esto era tan parecido a nuestra primera noche juntos en su casa, después de mi presentación, después de haber admitido que no queríamos estar el uno sin el otro y que él me dejara atarlo para que yo pudiera tener el coraje de escuchar lo mucho que lo había lastimado.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que esta posición fue intencional. Yo sospechaba que él también estaba pensando exactamente en esa noche. Sus ojos brillaban tan hambrientos, con tal adoración, que no pude dejar de sentir una sensación poder, como si no hubiera nada que este hombre no haría si yo se lo pidiera.

Llegué a los botones de su camisa, queriéndolo desnudo y encima de mí, detrás de mí, y en todas partes. Quería probar, arañar, dejar marcas en su piel, y conectarlos con mis dedos, mis labios y mis dientes. Quería tumbarlo sobre la mesa y follarlo hasta que cualquier idea de que alguno de dos abandonara esta habitación fuese un lejano recuerdo.

En algún lugar del apartamento, un teléfono sonó. Nos congelamos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esperando que fuera una casualidad y que después se silenciaría. Pero el estridente timbre -uno que se había vuelto muy familiar- llenó la atmósfera de nuevo. Trabajo. El tono de emergencia. Y no cualquier emergencia regular, era la emergencia-emergencia.

Darien maldijo, apoyando su frente contra mi pecho. Mi corazón latía con fuerza bajo mis costillas y mi respiración se sentía demasiado rápida y muy fuerte.

—Mierda, lo siento —dijo cuándo el teléfono seguía sonando —. Tengo que...

—Lo sé —Me puse de pie, usando el respaldo de la silla para apoyar mis piernas temblorosas.

Darien se pasó las manos por la cara antes de levantarse y cruzar la habitación, encontrando su teléfono en donde había lanzado su chaqueta, sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Sí —dijo, y luego escuchó.

Me agaché por mi suéter y lo puse sobre mis hombros, encontré mi falda y me la puse. Llevé los platos a la cocina, mientras él hablaba. Yo estaba tratando de darle un poco de privacidad, pero empecé a preocuparme cuando su voz siguió elevándose.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no pueden encontrarlo? —gritó. Me apoyé en la puerta y vi como caminaba de un lado a otro, delante del gran ventanal.

—¿Eso es para mañana y alguien ha perdido el maldito archivo principal? ¿No puede otra persona manejar esto? —Siguió una pausa y juro que vi como aumentaba la presión arterial de Darien —. ¿Es una broma? —otra pausa. Darien cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente —. Muy bien. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos.

Cuando terminó la llamada, se tomó un momento para mirarme.

—Está bien —le dije.

—No lo está.

Tenía razón. No estaba bien. Era una mierda.

—¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?

—¿Quién? No puedo confiar algo tan importante a esos idiotas incompetentes.

—La cuenta TIMBK2 se lanza mañana y el equipo de marketing no puede encontrar el archivo con las especificaciones financieras —se detuvo, negó con la cabeza y tomó su chaqueta —. Dios, necesitamos a alguien en Nueva York, quién sabe qué demonios están haciendo. Lo siento mucho, Sere.

Darien sabía lo mucho que necesitábamos esta noche, pero también tenía trabajo que hacer. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Ve —le dije, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros —. Estaré aquí cuando termines. —Le entregué las llaves y me puse de puntillas para besarlo.

—¿En mi cama?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Usa mi camisa.

—Sólo tu camisa.

—Te amo.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé. Ahora ve a salvar al mundo.

.

.

* * *

**Otra vez los interrumpieron. ¿Podrán en algún momento estar tranquilos sin molestias de algún tipo?**

**.**

**No me dio tiempo de responder sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**Quiero agradecer a Usako Di Serenity por ayudarme con la traducción. **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**. **

Tienen que estar bromeando.

Enciendo el coche y acelero con la fuerza suficiente para que las revoluciones por minuto lleguen a rojo, ya que quería destrozar las calles para dejar impresa mi frustración como las marcas negras que dejan los neumáticos al chirriar.

Estaba cansado. Mierda, estaba cansado, y odiaba tener que arreglar los problemas de otras personas en el trabajo. Había estado trabajando doce, quince… demonios, hasta dieciocho horas al día durante meses, y la única noche en que tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo en casa con Serena, me llaman.

Me detuve, mientras la palabra parecía rebotar en el interior de mi cabeza: Casa.

Ya sea que estuviéramos en mi casa o en la de ella, saliendo con los amigos, o en ese pequeño y horrendo restaurante chino que a ella le gustaba tanto, me sentía como en mi hogar. Lo más extraño era que la casa que me había costado una fortuna nunca la había sentido como un verdadero hogar, hasta que ella empezó a pasar tiempo allí. ¿Será también su hogar junto a mí?

Todavía no habíamos tenido tiempo de elegir donde viviríamos en Nueva York. Habíamos encontrado la nueva ubicación para Chiba Media Group, hicimos un mapa de donde estarían cada una de nuestras oficinas, elaboramos los planos de las reformas y contratado a un diseñador... pero Serena y yo no teníamos un apartamento donde vivir.

Esa fue la señal más grande de que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, porque de hecho, mi relación con ella había cambiado por completo mi relación con mi trabajo. Hace apenas un año había estado comprometido con una cosa: mi carrera. Ahora, lo que más me importaba era Serena, y cada vez que mi carrera se interponía en mi camino para estar con ella, me quemaba por dentro. No sé específicamente cuando sucedió, pero sospecho que el cambio se había efectuado incluso mucho tiempo antes de que lo admitiera. Tal vez fue la noche cuando Steven fue a cenar a casa de mis padres. O tal vez fue al día siguiente, cuando me arrodillé frente a ella y me disculpé de la única forma que sabía. Lo más probable es que fue incluso antes de todo eso, en la primera noche que la besé con fiereza en la sala de reuniones, en mi más oscuro momento de debilidad. Gracias a Dios que había sido tan idiota.

Doy un vistazo al panel de mi coche, y al ver la fecha iluminada en rojo, el recuerdo de aquel trágico día me vino a la mente como un puñal clavado en mi pecho: 5 de mayo. Hace un año exactamente, vi a Serena bajar del avión procedente de San Diego con la ira y la tristeza sobre sus hombros, por como la había desacreditado después de haberme cubierto con un cliente. Al día siguiente, ella presentó su renuncia y me dejó. Parpadeo, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de mi mente.

Ella regresó y lo enmendé. Ambos lo habíamos solucionado en los últimos 11 meses, y a pesar de todas mis frustraciones por mi horario de trabajo, nunca he sido tan feliz. Ella es la mujer que siempre he querido.

Me acordé de mi anterior rompimiento con Esmeralda hace ya casi dos años. Nuestra relación comenzó como cuando uno se sube una escalera: paso a paso, y después avanzando sin esfuerzo a través de un mismo camino. Iniciamos de manera amistosa y fue fácil avanzar al siguiente nivel, el de tener intimidad física. La situación funcionó perfectamente para mí, ya que ella me brindaba su compañía y sexo, además nunca me pidió más de lo que yo podía ofrecer. Cuando terminamos nuestra relación, ella me dijo que sabía que yo no iba a poder ofrecerle más, y que por un tiempo el sexo y la casi intimidad habían bastado, hasta que para ella, ya no era suficiente.

Después de un largo abrazo y un beso final, la dejé ir. Me fui directamente a mi restaurante favorito para una cena solitaria, y después me fui temprano a la cama, donde dormí toda la noche sin despertar ni una sola vez. Sin drama. Sin pena. Se terminó y se cerraba la puerta a esa parte de mi vida, completamente listo para seguir adelante. Tres meses más tarde, estaba de vuelta en Chicago.

Resulta cómico comparar eso con la reacción que había tenido cuando perdí a Serena, esencialmente porque me convertí en un sucio harapiento y miserable, que no comía, ni se duchaba y sólo sobrevivía a base de whisky y de autocompasión. Recuerdo haber recogido los detalles que Lita me daba sobre Serena, de cómo estaba, como se veía, y con esos pequeños fragmentos haber intentado determinar si ella me extrañaba y si se encontraba tan miserable como yo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

El día que Serena regresó a Chiba Media Group coincidió con el último día de trabajo de Lita en la empresa. A pesar de que nos habíamos reconciliado, Serena insistió en que ella dormiría en su casa y yo en la mía, ya que ambos necesitábamos un buen descanso. Después de una caótica mañana de trabajo, me dirigí al comedor de la oficina y encontré a Serena comiendo un pequeño paquete de almendras y leyendo algunos informes de marketing. Lita calentaba sobras en el pequeño microondas, pues rechazó nuestras súplicas de hacerle un gran almuerzo de despedida. Yo había venido a servirme una taza de café, y los tres nos quedamos en un cargado silencio, que se sintió por espacio de quince minutos.

Finalmente, yo mismo rompí el silencio.

—Lita —le dije, y mi voz sonaba demasiado fuerte en el silencio de la habitación. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, amplios y luminosos —. Gracias por venir a mí el primer día que Serena se fue. Gracias por darme la información que podías. Por esa y por otras razones, lamento que te vayas.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se acomodó el flequillo a un lado y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo. El ambiente había estado muy callado por aquí. Y cuando digo callado quiero decir aburrido y calmado; y por calmado quiero decir que ya no se escuchaban sus gritos en los que se llamaban "odioso bastardo" o "arpía". —. Ella tosió, sorbiendo de manera cómica su bebida.

Serena murmuró.

—No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra de nuevo, te lo aseguro. —Ella se metió una almendra en su boca —. Tal vez ya no sea mi jefe, pero definitivamente sigue siendo un gritón.

Riendo, le eché un vistazo a su trasero mientras se levantaba y se agachaba para sacar una botella de agua de la parte inferior de la nevera.

—Aun así —dije, volviéndome hacia Lita —. Agradezco que me mantuvieras informado. De otro modo, probablemente me habría vuelto loco.

Los ojos de Lita se suavizaron, y mientras la veía removerse, me di cuenta de que estaba un poco incómoda con mi inusual muestra de sentimientos.

—Como dije, me alegra de que todo haya salido bien. Estas son las cosas por las que vale la pena luchar —ella levantó la barbilla y le dio Serena una última sonrisa antes salir de la habitación.

La euforia que sentía después del regreso de Serena, hizo fácil ignorar los rumores que nos siguieron en los pasillos de Chiba Media Group. Yo tenía mi oficina y ahora ella tenía la suya, y estábamos decididos a demostrarnos a nosotros mismos y a cualquiera, de que podíamos hacer esto.

.

.

Habíamos estado casi una hora separados.

—Te extrañé —dijo, entrando en mi oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella —¿Crees que me regresarán mi antigua oficina?

—No. Por mucho que me guste la idea, a estas alturas sería evidentemente inapropiado.

—Sólo bromeaba un poco —ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. Casi podía ver cada recuerdo regresando a su memoria, cuando abrió las piernas para mí al otro lado del escritorio, cuando hice que se corriera con mis dedos para aliviarla de sus preocupaciones, e imagino que también las veces que nos habíamos sentado juntos en esta oficina, sin decirnos todo lo que podíamos haber dicho mucho antes.

—Te amo —le dije —. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella parpadeó y luego se acercó para besarme. Después me jaló al baño y me rogó que le hiciera el amor contra la pared, un lunes al mediodía.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

En cuanto entré en el aparcamiento de las oficinas de Chiba Media Group y ocupaba mi lugar, recordé las palabras de Lita. Apagué el coche y me quedé mirando la pared delante de mí. "_Estas son las cosas por las que vale la pena luchar"_. Lita había tomado su propio consejo con el mujeriego más deplorable de todo Chicago. Ella estuvo pendiente de mí cuando supo que estaba destrozado y perdido sin Serena. Yo por el contrario, había dejado que Lita continuara con un hombre que sabía que era infiel, y todo porque sentía que no tenía derecho a interferir en ello. ¿Dónde hubiera terminado yo si Lita hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Considerando lo que eso decía de mí mismo, bajé del coche y caminé hacia el vestíbulo principal. El guardia de seguridad me saludó, y luego volvió a leer su periódico mientras me dirigía hacia los ascensores. El edificio estaba tan vacío que podía escuchar cada sonido a mi alrededor. Las ruedas zumbaban a través de los cables y la cabina hizo un ruido sordo y tranquilo al llegar al piso dieciocho.

Yo sabía que no había nadie más aquí. El equipo estaba luchando por encontrar la versión más reciente del archivo y en su pánico, probablemente estaban rebuscando los archivos de sus computadoras portátiles. Dudaba de que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido venir aquí y chequear el servidor.

Al final, tuve que dejar a Serena por 23 minutos de trabajo que garantizaban de manera efectiva que mi estado de ánimo de mañana sería ensordecedor. Odiaba tener que hacer el trabajo de otra persona. El archivo había sido etiquetado erróneamente, y como sospechaba, guardado en la carpeta incorrecta en el servidor. De hecho, una copia impresa del documento estaba a la vista sobre mi escritorio, donde si alguien realmente competente se hubiera dado cuenta, podría haberme ahorrado el viaje a la oficina. Le reenvié el archivo a uno de mis ejecutivos de Marketing, hice varias copias del documento impreso, subrayando los nombres de los que están involucrados en la cuenta en la primera página y las dejé en el escritorio de cada uno, antes de salir de la oficina. En cierto modo fue algo presuntuoso de mi parte ser tan preciso, pero se lo ganaron por apartarme de Serena.

Yo sabía que estos pequeños inconvenientes me suponen trabajar de más, pero son este tipo de detalles los que definen un equipo. Por eso necesito a alguien que esté a la altura para Nueva York. Gruñendo, me subí al coche y encendí el motor, sabiendo que esa era una de las metas que tenía que lograr durante este mes.

En mi estado de ánimo actual, no estaba en condiciones de volver con Serena. Sólo estaría malhumorado e irritable... y no de la manera divertida.

Dios, yo sólo quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente difícil? Tenía tan pocas horas libres con Serena, y no quería perderlas por estar preocupado por el trabajo, por la búsqueda de apartamento, y por encontrar a alguien que simplemente pueda hacer su puto trabajo y del que no tenga que estar pendiente. Nos quejamos de no vernos lo suficiente y de trabajar muy duro, pero ¿por qué no simplemente... buscar la manera de arreglarlo? ¿Marcharnos tal vez? Sabía que Serena pensaba que no era el momento adecuado, pero ¿cuándo lo sería? Nadie nos daría la solución así sin más y además ¿Desde cuándo he sido yo la clase de persona que se sienta a esperar que las cosas sucedan?

Al diablo. Lo arreglaría.

—Resuelve tus problemas, Darien—mi voz resonó en el silencioso interior de mi coche, y tras un breve vistazo al reloj para asegurarme de que no era demasiado tarde para llamar, tomé mi teléfono y busqué el número correcto antes de marcar. Salí del aparcamiento, y di la vuelta a la avenida Michigan.

Después de seis tonos, la voz de Andrew resonó por los altavoces del coche.

—¡Hola, Darien!

Sonreí, mientras me alejaba del trabajo y me dirigía hacia uno de los lugares más conocidos para mí.

—Andrew, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, amigo. Estupendamente bien. ¿Qué hay de ese rumor que he oído últimamente de que te mudas a la gran ciudad?

Asentí con la cabeza, respondiendo:

—Estaremos allí dentro de menos de un mes. Nos estableceremos en la Quinta y la Cincuenta.

—Cerca. Perfecto. Tenemos que reunirnos cuando llegues a la ciudad... —se interrumpió.

—Claro, claro —titubeé, sabiendo que Andrew probablemente estaría preguntándose por qué lo estaba llamando a las once y media de la noche de un martes —. Mira Andrew, tengo un favor que pedirte.

—Suéltalo.

—Me gustaría llevarme a mi novia lejos por un tiempo, y...

—¿Novia? —el sonido de su risa invadió mi coche.

Yo también me reí. Estaba casi seguro de que nunca le había presentado a nadie de ese modo.

—Sí, Serena. Ambos trabajamos para Chiba Media Group y recientemente estuvimos bastante ocupados con la campaña Asimov, con la que todo marcha sobre ruedas ahora, así que posiblemente tendremos un poco de tiempo antes de mudarnos... —dudé un poco, sintiendo las palabras burbujeando dentro en mi mente. —¿Sería una locura si contratara a alguien para que empaque nuestras cosas aquí, nos busque un lugar en Nueva York, y así poder salir de viaje por unas semanas? ¿Irnos fuera de la ciudad?

—Eso no me parece una locura, Darien. Creo que es la mejor manera de resolver tus problemas.

—Yo también lo creo. Y sé que es impulsivo, pero estaba pensando en llevar Serena a Francia. Me preguntaba si todavía tienes la casa en Marsella, y de ser así, si podrías alquilármela por unas cuantas semanas.

Andrew se reía en voz baja.

—Claro que sí, sigue siendo mía. Pero olvida lo de alquilarla, es tuya. Te enviaré la dirección inmediatamente. Tendré que decirle a Angela que vaya a limpiarla para ti ya que el lugar ha estado vacío desde que estuve allí durante las vacaciones de invierno —hizo una pausa — ¿Cuando tienes pensando ir?

El tornillo que parecía ajustar mi pecho se aflojó inmensamente cuando el plan comenzó a consolidarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Este fin de semana?

—Muy bien, me pondré a trabajar en ello. Envíame los detalles de tu vuelo cuando los tengas. La llamaré en la mañana y me aseguraré de que esté allí para darte las llaves.

—Eso es fantástico. Gracias Drew. Te debo una.

Casi podía oír su sonrisa socarrona cuando dijo:

—Lo recordaré.

.

.

Sintiéndome relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aumenté el volumen de la música y me imaginé subiendo a un avión con Serena, nada delante de nosotros, sólo la luz del sol, pasar largas mañanas desnudos en la cama, y la mejor comida y vino que el mundo podía ofrecernos

Pero tenía una parada más que hacer. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para ir a casa de mis padres, pero no tenía elección. Mi mente daba vueltas con los planes, y no podía ir a la cama hasta que el último detalle fuera resuelto.

En los veinte minutos de trayecto a casa, llamé y le dejé un mensaje a mi agente de viajes. Luego dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz de mi hermano Seiya, diciéndole que me iba por tres semanas. No puedo imaginarme cuál será su reacción. Teníamos nueva oficina, todo el trabajo ordenado, así que podíamos dejárselo encargado a alguien más. Le dejé un mensaje a cada uno de mis directivos haciéndoles saber mis planes y el comportamiento que esperaba de cada uno de ellos durante mi ausencia. Luego bajé todas las ventanas y dejé que el aire fresco azotara a mi alrededor, llevándose todo mi estrés consigo.

.

.

Al detenerme frente a la casa de mis padres, reí al recordar la primera vez que Serena y yo vinimos aquí como pareja.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Habían pasado tres días desde su presentación ante la Junta de la beca. Durante dos días, apenas salimos de mi casa o de mi cama, pero después de las insistentes llamadas y mensajes de texto de mi familia pidiéndonos que fuéramos a visitarlos y que los dejara pasar tiempo con Serena, acordamos una cena en casa de mis padres. Todo el mundo la había echado de menos.

Platicamos, reímos y bromeamos en el camino, con mi mano libre entrelazada con la suya. Distraídamente, ella pasó el dedo índice formando pequeños círculos alrededor de mi muñeca, como reafirmándose a sí misma que yo era real, que ambos lo éramos. Todavía no nos habíamos enfrentado al mundo exterior, no desde la noche que salimos con sus amigas después de su presentación. Sin duda la transición sería un poco incómoda, pero no esperaba que Serena se preocupara por eso. Ella siempre se había enfrentado a cada reto con su marcada obstinación y valentía.

Fue hasta que llegamos al porche y quise girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, que noté que su mano estaba temblando junto a la mía.

—¿Qué pasa? —retiro mi mano y la volteo para que me vea a la cara. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Estoy bien.

—No eres convincente.

Ella me lanzó una mirada algo molesta

—Estoy bien. Sólo abre la puerta.

—Vaya —exhalé asombrado —. Serena Tsukino está realmente nerviosa.

Esta vez, se dio la vuelta para mirarme completamente.

—¿Te diste cuenta? Dios, eres brillante. Alguien debería hacerte Director de Operaciones y darte una gran y lujosa oficina —se acercó para abrir la puerta ella misma.

La detuve antes de que girara la perilla y una mueca se dibujó en mi rostro

—¿Serena?

—Es que no los he visto desde antes de... ya sabes. Ellos te vieron cuando estabas... —hizo un gesto a mi alrededor, y deduje que era para representar _"cuando Darien estaba hecho un completo desastre, después de que Serena lo dejó". _

—Sólo... no hagamos de esto una gran cosa. Estoy bien —continuó.

—Simplemente estoy disfrutando del espectáculo poco común de una Serena nerviosa. Dame un segundo, déjame saborear esto.

—Vete al diablo.

—¿Vete al diablo? —di un paso frente a ella, avanzando hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío —. ¿Está tratando de seducirme, señorita Tsukino?

Finalmente, ella se echó a reír, relajando un poco sus hombros tensionados.

—Es que no quiero que esto sea...

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y apareció Seiya dando un paso adelante, y envolviendo a Serena en un enorme abrazo.

—¡Aquí está!

Serena me miró por encima del hombro de mi hermano y se echó a reír.

—Esto es un poco extraño —finalizó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Al lado de la puerta estaban mis padres, mostrando amplias sonrisas que jamás les había visto. Los ojos de mi madre estaban sospechosamente empañados.

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo —dijo Seiya, liberando a mi novia y mirando directamente hacia mí.

Una voz en mi interior me advertía que esta noche podría convertirse fácilmente en una enorme recapitulación del largo sendero que todo esto ha sido para Serena y de lo imposible que era trabajar conmigo, suavizando los detalles de la actitud desafiante de la señorita Tsukino para la historia.

Lo bueno es que ella se veía condenadamente bien en ese pequeño vestido negro, porque iba a necesitar distracción.

Había llamado a mi padre la mañana de la presentación de Serena, diciéndole que tenía planeado asistir y convencerla de presentar las diapositivas de Asimov. Le dije que también iba a pedirle que regresara. Como de costumbre, mi padre me había dado su apoyo, aunque cauteloso, diciéndome que no importaba lo que decidiera Serena, él estaba orgulloso de mí por ir tras lo que quería.

Lo que quería ahora era entrar a casa y darles un abrazo a papá y a mamá en vez que que solo se fijaran en mí.

—No sé por qué me preocupaba —ella susurró.

—¿Estabas nerviosa? —preguntó mamá con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Me fui de una manera tan abrupta, que me hizo sentir muy mal, y el no verlos a ninguno de ustedes durante meses... —dijo Serena con la voz quebrada.

—No, no, no, no. Tuviste que aguantar a Darien —Seiya dijo, ignorando mi suspiro de irritación. —. Confía en nosotros, lo entendemos.

—Vamos —gruñí, tirando de ella hacia atrás —. No necesitamos hacer esto.

—Lo sabía —susurró mamá, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Serena —. Lo sabía.

—¿Qué demonios, mamá? —me acerqué, primero la abracé y luego le fruncí el ceño —. ¿Tú sabías esto incluso cuando se la presentaste a Steven?

—Creo que la expresión es _"apúrate o te la bajan"_ —Seiya añadió.

—Por supuesto que esa no es la frase que yo hubiera utilizado, Seiya Chiba. —mi madre le lanzó una mirada y puso su brazo alrededor de Serena, instándola a seguir por el pasillo. Luego se volvió sobre su hombro para hablar conmigo —. Pensé que si tú no veías lo que tenías delante de ti, tal vez otro hombre merecía una oportunidad.

—Pobre Steven, nunca tuvo una oportunidad —murmuró papá, sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluso a sí mismo. Levantó la vista, y luego se echó a reír —. Alguien tenía que decirlo.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Al bajar del coche, sonreí al recordar el resto de la noche: los diez minutos en los que todos nos reímos histéricos al compartir nuestras anécdotas de intoxicación alimentaria en momentos inoportunos, la increíble crème brûlée que mi madre sirvió después de la cena, y más tarde, la manera en que Serena y yo entramos a duras penas a mi casa, antes de enredarnos en un tango de sudor y besos en el piso de la sala.

Giré el pomo de la puerta principal, sabiendo que mi padre todavía estaba arriba, con la esperanza de no despertar a mi madre. La perilla crujió y la abrí con familiar cuidado, levantándola ligeramente donde sabía que la madera estaba un poco hinchada en el umbral.

Pero para mi sorpresa, mi madre me recibió en la entrada, vestida con su viejo manto púrpura y sosteniendo dos tazas de té.

—No sé por qué, —dijo ella, extendiendo una taza para mí —, pero estaba bastante segura de que vendrías aquí esta noche.

—¿Intuición de madre? —le pregunté, tomando la taza e inclinándome para besar su mejilla. Me quedé ahí, esperando poder mantener mis emociones bajo control esta noche.

—Algo por el estilo —las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella se alejó antes de pudiera decir algo sobre ellas —. Vamos, yo sé por qué estás aquí. Lo tengo en la cocina.

.

.

* * *

**Darien practicamente ya organizó las vacaciones pero ¿Qué dirá Serena a esto?¿Querrá dejar todo por 3 semanas?**

**.**

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews ya que son un incentivo para continuar . Espero que se sientan satisfechos con la traducción y si encuentran algún error no duden en decírmelo.**

**yssareyes48: Como puedes ver, Darien ya organizó sus vacaciones.**

**SARS: Darien se cansó de las interrupciones y ya planeó la escapada. Ahora solo falta que ella lo sepa.**

**Nai SD: Parece que ya hay vacaciones a la vista, aunque una de las partes aún no lo sabe.**

**Ghost: Tienes toda la razón. Que bueno que te guste la historia**

**.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Mil disculpas por la demora. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**Quiero agradecer a Usako Di Serenity por ayudarme con la traducción. **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 5 **

**.**

—¿Y estás segura de que conseguiremos las firmas a tiempo? —le pregunté a mi asistente, que miró su reloj y escribió algo en su Bloc de notas.

—Sí. Sammy está en camino ahora. Deberíamos tener los documentos de vuelta a la hora del almuerzo.

—Muy bien — le dije, cerrando los archivos y entregándoselos de vuelta. —. Vamos a darles una última mirada antes de la reunión y si todo va... —La puerta de mi oficina externa se abrió, y un muy decidido Darien entró. Mi asistente aterrada dejó escapar un chillido y yo le hice un gesto para que retirara. Ella prácticamente salió corriendo de allí.

Sus pasos alargados lo hicieron cruzar la habitación de unas cuantas zancadas, para detenerse al otro lado de mi escritorio, dejando dos relucientes sobres blancos encima de una pila de informes de marketing.

Bajé la mirada a los sobres y luego lo miré a él.

—Algo de esto me resulta familiar —le dije —¿Cuál de los dos azotará la puerta y saldrá primero por las escaleras?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo tienes que abrirlos.

—Bueno. Pues buenos días a usted también, señor Chiba.

—Serena, no seas molesta.

—¿Preferirías ser tú quien me moleste?

Sus ojos se suavizaron y se inclinó sobre mi escritorio para darme un beso. Ayer había llegado a casa muy tarde por la noche, mucho después de haberme quedado dormida. Desperté con el sonido de mi alarma, encontrando su caliente y muy desnudo cuerpo apretado contra el mío. Me merecía algún tipo de medalla por haber conseguido salir de la cama.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —dijo en voz baja —. Ahora abre los malditos sobres.

—Si insistes. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Dejar de golpe cosas sobre el escritorio nunca ha resultado bien entre nosotros. Bueno, al menos para mí. Tal vez podrías rectificar eso...

—Serena.

—Está bien, está bien —Abrí la solapa del que tenía mi nombre y saque una hoja con las palabras **_Origen: Chicago – Destino: Francia_**, impresas en ella —lo miré —¿A dónde me están enviando?

Darien sonrió, y francamente, se veía tan bien haciéndolo que me alegró estar sentada.

—Francia. Marsella, para ser exactos. El segundo boleto está detrás de ese.

Boletos de avión, un sobre para cada uno de nosotros. Programado para el viernes. Ya era martes.

—Yo... no entiendo. ¿Vamos a Francia? Esto no es por lo de anoche, ¿cierto? Porque tenemos vidas ocupadas, Darien. Ese tipo de cosas siempre van a suceder. Te juro que no estaba enojada.

Rodeó el escritorio y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—No. Esto no es por lo de anoche, es por muchas otras cosas. Se trata de mí anteponiendo primero lo que es importante, y esto… —dijo, señalándonos a los dos. —… esto es importante. Apenas nos vemos Serena, y eso no va a cambiar después de la mudanza. Te amo. Te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos. Pero... ahhh, estoy un poco sorprendida. Francia está... muy lejos y hay tantas cosas que hacer y...

—No es sólo Francia. Es una casa privada, una villa. Es de mi amigo Andrew, con el que fui a la escuela. Y es hermosa, enorme y vacía — agregó —. Con una cama enorme, varias de ellas. Una piscina. Podremos cocinar y andar por ahí desnudos, ni siquiera tenemos que contestar el teléfono si no lo deseamos. Vamos, Sere.

—Amé tu propuesta de andar por ahí desnudos — le dije—. Porque eso definitivamente así es como se debe cerrar un trato.

Se acercó, claramente consciente de que mi determinación se estaba rompiendo.

—Me enorgullezco de conocer siempre a mi oponente, señorita Tsukino. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo? ¿Por favor?

—Dios, Darien. Son casi las diez de la mañana y me estás matando de la emoción.

—Pensé en darte un tranquilizante y llevarte sobre mis hombros, pero eso podría hacer las cosas difíciles en la aduana.

Respiré hondo y miré los boletos.

—Bien. Entonces partiríamos el 09 y regresaríamos... Espera, ¿esto es correcto?

Él siguió mi mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tres semanas? ¡No puedo dejar todo e ir a Francia durante tres semanas, Darien!

—¿Por qué? —dijo confundido y poniéndose de pie —. Tuve la oportunidad de hacer los arreglos necesarios y...

—¿Hablas en serio? En primer lugar, nos mudaremos en un mes. ¡Un mes! ¡Y ni siquiera hemos elegido apartamento! Por otro lado, está mi mejor amiga, que fue traicionada por el idiota más grande del planeta la semana pasada. Y no olvidemos un pequeño detalle llamado ¿mi trabajo? ¡Tengo reuniones y un departamento entero que contratar para trasladarlo a Nueva York!

Su rostro decayó. Evidentemente no era la reacción que había esperado. El sol estaba a su espalda y giró su cabeza cuando un ligero destello captó sus pestañas y la expresión de su rostro.

Oh no. La culpa se acrecentó en mi pecho como un globo inflado.

—Demonios. Lo siento —me incliné hacia él y deposité mi cabeza en su hombro —. No pretendía decir todo eso de la forma en que lo hice.

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon y lo sentí exhalar.

—Lo sé.

Darien tomó mi mano y me llevó a una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la sala. Me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, mientras él tomaba la silla frente a mí.

—¿Podemos negociarlo? —me dijo, con una mirada retadora que no veía desde que entró a mi oficina.

Eso sí lo podría hacer.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos y los codos sobre la mesa, frente a él.

—Es cierto que la mudanza es algo importante, pero tenemos a un corredor de bienes raíces; he visto los tres principales candidatos. Sólo tienes que decidir si los quieres entrevistar, o si confías plenamente en mí para que yo los escoja. Podemos dejar que el corredor de bienes raíces haga lo suyo y pagarle a la gente de la mudanza para que se encargue de empacar y del transporte —arqueó una ceja como si se preguntara algo y le hice un gesto para que continuara —. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por Lita. Habla con ella, pregúntale cómo se siente al respecto con todo lo sucedido. Dijiste que ni siquiera sabías si lo iba a dejar, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Así que no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. Y tu trabajo... Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Serena. Sé lo duro que trabajas y lo importante que eres, pero nunca habrá un momento perfecto. Siempre vamos a estar ocupados, siempre habrá personas que requieran nuestra atención, y siempre habrá cosas que parecerán que no pueden esperar. Es un buen ejercicio para ti el delegar tareas. Te amo, pero eres terrible delegando y todo será una locura cuando nos mudemos. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que tengamos la oportunidad de hacer esto? Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero hablar francés para ti y hacer que te corras en una cama en Francia donde nadie se aparezca el fin de semana o llame por cuestiones de trabajo.

—Para ser un adulto responsable, lo estás haciendo difícil—le dije.

—Ser responsable está sobrevaluado.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer y no había nada que yo pudiera decir o hacer excepto mirarlo sorprendida. Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era esta persona tan despreocupada y qué había hecho con mi novio, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Desvié mi vista de un novio muy complacido para ver entrar a una practicante aterrorizada, que veía a Darien con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No hay duda de que ella sacó el palillo más pequeño y la enviaron a recuperar al bastardo.

—Um … Perdone señorita Tsukino —tartamudeó, mirándome a mí en lugar de su verdadero objetivo —. Están esperando al Sr. Chiba en la sala de reuniones a las doce...

—Gracias —le respondí. Ella se fue y me volví de nuevo a Darien.

—¿Hablaremos de esto más tarde? —preguntó en voz baja, poniéndose de pie.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía un poco desconcertada por su cambio de actitud

—Gracias —le dije, señalando vagamente los boletos, pero significaba mucho más.

Me besó en la frente.

—Hasta más tarde.

.

-.-

.

Viajar nunca ha funcionado para Darien y para mí. San Diego había sido perfecto mientras estuvimos encerrados en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Pero fue cuando tratamos de reincorporarnos a la vida real que todo se había ido al infierno. Y a lo grande.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Habíamos planeado viajar el pasado Día de Acción de Gracias y terminamos cancelando el viaje por motivos de trabajo. Lo intentamos de nuevo en diciembre pero Darien había estado inmerso en la enorme cuenta de un gimnasio que debería lanzarse antes de Año Nuevo, y ambos teníamos el lanzamiento de la cuenta Asimov a principios de enero. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lo convencí de que viniera a mi casa para un fin de semana largo durante los días festivos.

Para conocer a mi padre.

Darien no quiso, ya que estaba preparando la etapa final de esa gran importante campaña, además de tener una familia propia con la cual lidiar, y una novia que había pasado la mayor parte del año pasado diciéndole a su padre lo bastardo y prepotente que era su jefe, sólo para admitir después que estaba teniendo sexo con dicho jefe. Este viaje tenia escrito la palabra "desastre" por todas partes.

Darien había estado en silencio durante la mayor parte del vuelo, y como no me había sugerido unirnos al "Club de las Alturas" ni una sola vez, sabía que algo estaba pasando.

—Estás siendo demasiado respetuoso, Chiba. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté después que aterrizamos e íbamos de camino a alquilar un coche.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Bueno, no has hecho ningún comentario inapropiado en las últimas 3 horas refiriéndote a mí montando, chupando, lamiendo, tocando, acariciando, agarrando, o incluso elogiando tu polla. Prácticamente puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y francamente, eso me preocupa.

Él se agachó y me dio un azote en el trasero.

—¿Mejor?... Por cierto, tus pechos se ven muy bien en ese suéter.

—Habla conmigo.

—Voy a conocer a tu padre —dijo, tirando de su cuello.

—¿Y?

—Y él sabe lo bastardo que fui —me aclaré la garganta y él me fulminó con la mirada —, que puedo ser.

—¿Qué puedo ser?

—Serena.

—Todo es parte del encanto Darien Chiba en el que todo el mundo cae —le dije batiendo mis pestañas hacia él —¿Desde cuándo te disculpas por eso?

Suspiró.

—Desde que decidimos venir a ver a tu padre. Y si él lleva la cuenta en su calendario, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que dormía contigo cuando todavía trabajábamos juntos.

—Después de todo, yo también tuve que enfrentarme a tu familia. Estoy segura de que Haruka le contó a Seiya sobre el incidente en el baño, y si Seiya lo sabe entonces Armando lo sabe. Y si Armando lo sabe... oh Dios mío, tu madre sabe que tuvimos sexo en su baño favorito... cuando Steven estaba allí en una cita a ciegas a conmigo —golpeé mi mano en la frente.

—Sí, bueno, pero mi familia prácticamente se pasea por ahí usando camisetas del "Team Serena" debajo de su ropa habitual, así que es un poco diferente.

Llegamos a la puerta de la agencia de alquiler y lo detuve tomándolo de la mano.

—Mira, mi padre sabe cómo es su hija, y sabe que puedo ser un poco intensa...

—¡Ja!

Era mi turno para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Y él sabe que yo devuelvo lo que recibo. Estarás bien.

Él suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Si tú lo dices.

.

.

Papá dejó escapar un silbido mientras rodeaba el negro y brillante Mercedes Benz que ahora estaba aparcado en la entrada de su casa, con sus botas crujiendo en la nieve.

—Siempre pensé que había sólo una razón para que un hombre conduzca un coche como este: compensar algo. ¿No lo crees, Daniel?

—Darien —lo corrigió en voz baja, antes de sonreírme firmemente.

—Es Navidad, papá. Todos los vehículos con tracción de cuatro ruedas ya habían sido arrendados.

Y las cosas tampoco mejoraron para la cena.

Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, mi padre se quedó mirando a Darien como tratando de compararlo con el rostro que había visto en las noticias.

—Darien, ¿eh? —dijo lanzando una mirada escéptica sobre su copa de vino —¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Papi —me quejé

—A mi madre le gustan los nombres fuera de lo común, señor. El segundo nombre de mi hermano es Willoughby, porque ella era fan de Jane Austen y comparado con eso, me gusta pensar que el mío no es tan malo.

Papá ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa ante eso.

—Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas.

—Mi madre me hizo leer todas las novelas de Jane Austen cuando estaba en la secundaria, y yo por lo general sigo los consejos de mi madre —tomó un bocado de comida, masticó y tragó antes de decir: —. Ese consejo también incluye salir con su hija.

—Hmmm. Bueno, ten cuidado con ella —dijo mi padre, mirando a Darien desde el otro lado de la mesa —. El novio de mi higienista es de la mafia, y dudo que alguien te eche de menos.

—¡Papá!

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos e inocentes.

—¿Qué?

—El novio de Midori no es de la mafia.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es italiano.

—¡Eso no significa nada!

—Confía en mí. Yo lo conocí. Conduce un coche negro con vidrios oscuros.

—Su nombre es Glen, papá, y está estudiando para ser Contador Público. No pertenece a la mafia.

—No sé por qué tienes que ser tan argumentativa todo el tiempo, Serena. Sólo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacaste

En este momento, Darien comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuvo que pedir disculpas y dejar la mesa.

.

Más tarde, después de que Darien dejara que mi padre le gane jugando Monopolio (cómo si alguien pudiera creer que Darien Chiba pierda en un juego que involucra dinero. Eso jamás lo sabré), se escabulló desde el cuarto de huéspedes y se metió en mi cama.

—Vas a hacer que nos atrapen —le dije, subiéndome encima de él.

—No si estás en silencio.

—Hmm, no sé. No recuerdo cuántas veces me atrapó mi padre escabulléndome cuando estaba en la escuela, y eso que era bastante silenciosa.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tu padre ahora? Me está distrayendo seriamente de como seria follarte en la cama de tu adolescencia. Dios, Serena ¿Esto se considera ropa interior? —dijo, torciendo sus manos en las diminutas tiras de mis bragas y jalando de ellas con fuerza.

—¡Ay Dios mío! —le grité susurrando —. Esas eran nuevas y ...

—Te encantaban —finalizó sonriendo —. Sólo estoy haciendo mi parte para mantener la tradición.

Quería discutir, pero: 1) él tenía razón, y 2) me distraje cuando Darien deslizó la tela rota a un lado y metió un dedo dentro de mí. Me agarró la cadera con la otra mano, animándome a moverme sobre él.

—Así —dijo, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos apuntando a mi entrepierna —. Mierda. Quítate la camiseta.

Con las bragas rasgadas en el olvido, asentí, levantando mi camiseta por encima mi cabeza y arrojándola detrás de nosotros. Él deslizó un segundo dedo y yo me aceleré, mientras la cama crujía suavemente bajo nosotros.

Darien se sentó.

—Shhh — susurró contra mi boca —. Siéntate un poco.

Me puse de rodillas y observé cuando él empujó el pantalón del pijama por sus caderas.

—¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto aquí? —le susurré. La cama era demasiado pequeña, la habitación demasiado caliente y demasiado silenciosa, y mi padre estaba a sólo dos puertas de nosotros. Era estúpido e incómodo y no podía recordar querer algo más que esto.

Encendí una pequeña lámpara para poder verlo mejor. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su pelo hecho un desastre y su sonrisa era totalmente ridícula cuando dijo:

—Maldición, te amo, maldita chica sucia. ¿Quieres que vea?

—Sí.

—Tócate —susurró.

Lo hice, muy despacio como para que no me lleve a ningún lado, pero con la velocidad perfecta para hacer que sus ojos crecieran como platos antes de besarme. Murmuró algo contra mis labios, con su lengua moviéndose perezosamente contra la mía. Sus ruidos eran suaves y sus manos estaban por todas partes; su polla se deslizaba sobre mi clítoris hasta que finalmente presionó lentamente dentro de mí.

Entonces todo se puso borroso, la sensación de estar llena, del aliento cálido y de la piel aún más caliente. Darien chupó mi pezón, tirando con los dientes mientras me deslizaba sobre él. Estaba tan pérdida con todo lo demás que no me di cuenta del crujido familiar que hacía la bisagra de la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —gritó mi padre, y de repente todo eran piernas y brazos y mantas que se arrojaban por todas partes. Oí el lejano lamento de mi padre mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo, murmurando algo sobre su niña y el sexo en su casa, y los signos de un ataque al corazón.

Sólo digamos que tanto Darien como yo nunca nos habíamos sentido tan agradecidos con algo, como con el jugador de la NDSU que necesitaba una endodoncia de emergencia a la mañana siguiente y cuyo entrenador, un viejo amigo de mi padre insistió en que sólo papá podría hacerlo. Papá estuvo desde muy temprano en la oficina, esperando que llegaran desde Fargo.

No, las vacaciones nunca parecían funcionar para nosotros.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

La culpa me consumió por el resto de la mañana. No debí haber sido tan apresurada al decirle a Darien que era imposible. Ahí estaba él, tratando de ser flexible, y yo era la que le decía que pensara en el trabajo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Intenté captarlo entre las reuniones. Traté de reunirme con él para el almuerzo. Lo más cerca que estuve fue cuando pasaba por el pasillo, con un grupo de ejecutivos balbuceando a su alrededor como admiradores alrededor de una celebridad.

—Necesito hablar contigo —murmuré.

—¿Bati-señal? —creo que respondió.

Negué con la cabeza y dije

—¿Cenamos?

Él asintió con la cabeza, me lanzó un beso a espaldas de todos, y los condujo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

.

-.-

.

—¿Cómo van las cosas?

Lita se encogió de hombros, mientras bañaba su patata en catsup antes de metérsela a la boca, y definitivamente no me estaba viendo a mí.

—Las cosas están bien.

La miré. Las cosas siempre estaban bien con Lita.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —insistió, reclinándose en su silla —. Hay mucho alboroto por todo. Estoy tratando de averiguar lo que es verdad y lo que no.

—Parece un buen plan —le dije.

—Lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, es sólo que es tan difícil resolver todo. Pero, honestamente, estoy bien.

—Lita, perdón por la intromisión, porque supongo que técnicamente no es de mi incumbencia, pero eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Lo de Neflyte es sumamente grave! ¡Darien quiere que vayamos Francia, y aparte de las obvias mil doscientos cincuenta y cuatro razones por las que no debería ir, cerca de la cima de esa lista estas tú!

—¿Qué? —repitió, aunque un poco más fuerte esta vez —¿Darien quiere que vayan a Francia? ¡Oh Dios mío, eso es maravilloso! … Espera, ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

—Sí, él quiere que nos alejemos un tiempo para reconectarnos antes de que la locura de Nueva York recaiga sobre nosotros —le dije, antes hacer una bola con la servilleta y lanzársela —¡Y no me atrevo a irme por tres semanas porque estoy preocupada por ti!

Lita se echó a reír, levantándose para caminar alrededor de la mesa y abrazarme —. Esa es la cosa más dulce y más estúpida que alguien me haya dicho. Te quiero, Serena.

—Pero me estoy mudando —añadí, estrechándola fuertemente —. Estas iban a ser nuestras tres últimas semanas juntas.

Lita se sentó a mi lado.

—Soy una chica grande, y existen los aviones. Me encanta que quieras quedarte aquí y cuidar de mí, pero... creo que Darien tiene razón —dijo ella, haciendo una mueca —. Ustedes necesitan esto, y si pueden hacer que funcione, bien. Deberías debes poner algo de ropa provocativa en una maleta y arrastrar a ese hombre a Francia.

Me reí, apoyada en su hombro.

—Dios, eso complicaría mucho las cosas. Tendría que encontrar a alguien para que haga las entrevistas, me represente en las reuniones...

—Pero ¿vale la pena?

Sonreí, recordando lo emocionado que había estado Darien cuando me contó sobre el viaje, y cómo su expresión se apagó cuando yo no había compartido su entusiasmo.

—Sí, lo vale.

.

.

* * *

**Parece que las vacaciones nunca han sido su fuerte, ¿no creen?; pero creo que Serena ya se decidió y de seguro Darien estará feliz. **

**.**

**Disculpen por no responder individualmente sus comentarios por falta de tiempo pero a todos ustedes, mil gracias**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ante todo mil disculpas a todos por la demora pero este capítulo estaba un poquito más complicado de traducir. Como siempre, quiero agradecer a Usako Di Serenity por ayudarme con la traducción. **

.

**Además aprovecho este espacio para anunciarles que el personaje de Malachite ahora será Andrew por motivos que comprenderán más adelante. Ya fue corregido en los capítulos anteriores. **

**.**

**Por último, aclaro que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**

Me di la vuelta, agarré el teléfono de la mesita de noche y silencié la alarma con un golpe de mi dedo pulgar. Estaba agotado, después de haber dormido apenas dos horas. Había trabajado hasta casi las dos de la mañana y luego intenté deslizarme dentro la cama sin despertar a Serena, pero ella se revolvió y se subió encima de mí antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Como si yo fuera a detenerla.

En realidad no podía quejarme por perderme una hora más de sueño, pero ahora, mientras su mano se extendía a ciegas por debajo de las cobijas, pasando por mi estómago y enroscándose alrededor de mi polla, sabía que tenía que detenerla. Tenía que tomar un vuelo, solo.

Ella vendría a Francia, pero saldría un día después que yo, ya que insistió con terquedad de que necesitaba hasta el viernes para dejar todo listo. Yo la hubiera esperado, pero dado que los boletos de avión fueron de última hora y tampoco tenían asientos juntos, decidí mantener mi boleto y adelantarme para instalarnos en la casa de Andrew.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo —murmuré en su pelo.

—No lo creo —dijo ella, con la voz ronca por el sueño —. Este chico —dijo, presionando mi erección en su puño —, cree que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—El coche me recogerá en quince minutos, y gracias a tu apetito de anoche, necesito otra ducha.

—Hubo una época en que sólo necesitabas dos minutos para disfrutar. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes dos minutos?

—El sexo matutino nunca lleva sólo dos minutos —le recordé —. No cuando te encuentras adormilada, con el pelo alborotado y calientita. —rodé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia el cuarto de baño mientras oía un gemido de ella robándome la almohada.

Cuando salí del baño, limpio y vestido, ella se sentó en la cama, todavía abrazando mi almohada, tratando de fingir que no estaba molesta de que tuviéramos que volar por separado a Francia.

—Sin pucheros —murmuré inclinándome para besar la comisura de su boca —. Acabas de confirmar lo que siempre sospeché: no funcionas sin mí.

Esperaba que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco o me picara jugueteando conmigo, pero hizo un guiño hacia mi corbata y trató de ajustarla en vano.

—Puedo funcionar sin ti, pero no me gusta estar lejos de ti. Siento que mi hogar se va contigo cuando me dejas.

Bueno, diablos.

Dejé mi bolso garmet en medio de la cama y tomé su rostro entre mis manos hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en mí. Ella me sonrió, deslizando la lengua hacia afuera para humedecer sus labios. Con un beso final, le susurré:

—Nos vemos en Francia.

.

.

Perdería un día entero trasladándome, haciendo que mi llegada fuera el sábado. El vuelo de Serena llegaría tan solo doce horas después que el mío, pero debido a que no podía ir directamente, ella tomaría el vuelo nocturno a Nueva York y luego saldría a París al día siguiente, para llegar a Marsella el lunes. Eso me daría tiempo para preparar todo para recibirla, pero conociendo a Andrew de seguro la casa ya estaría reluciente y con las alacenas abastecidas de comida y bebidas, y yo ya no tendría nada que hacer, dejando a un Darien en espera.

Me instalé en primera clase, rechazando el champán y tomando el teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Serena.

.

* * *

.

_Ya abordé. Nos vemos en el otro lado del charco._

.

* * *

.

Mi teléfono sonó unos segundos más tarde.

_._

* * *

_._

_Estoy replanteándome este viaje. Hay una rebaja de zapatos en Kinos este fin de semana._

_._

* * *

_._

Me reí, decidiendo ignorar ese mensaje y deslicé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Cerré los ojos, mientras que los demás pasajeros empezaban a ocupar sus asientos y recordé nuestros viajes anteriores. Habíamos viajado juntos en contadas ocasiones, pero nada salía según lo planeado. ¿Acaso sufro alguna especie de maldición vudú de vacaciones de la que no me he enterado? Porque parecía que estábamos destinados a estar plagados de viajes que habían sido terribles, que se tuvieron que tomar por separado, que fueron matizados con argumentos miserables... o que se cancelaban por completo

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando recordé nuestro intento de irnos de vacaciones el pasado día Acción de Gracias. En un impulso, habíamos comprado boletos de avión y rentado una casa para ir un fin de semana a St. Bart. Todo parecía destinado a ser perfecto, pero en vez de eso, condujo a que Serena dejara de hablarme por primera vez desde nuestra reconciliación.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

—Mierda, maldito hijo de puta.

Levanté la vista de mi escritorio con las cejas enarcadas hasta la línea del cabello, cuando Serena azotó la puerta y se aproximó furiosa a mi escritorio.

—¿Se ha escapado de nuevo el ogro del calabozo, señorita Tsukino?

—Cerca. Asimov está presionando para el lanzamiento.

Me puse de pie tan bruscamente que mi silla se deslizó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer para ellos, enero es el nuevo marzo. El primer lanzamiento a la prensa está programado para el 07 de enero".

—¡Es un mal momento para lanzar algo así! Todo el mundo estará todavía borracho o limpiando el desorden de las fiestas de fin de año. Nadie comprará apartamentos de lujo.

—Eso es lo que le dije al gran George.

—¿También le dijiste que únicamente se enfocara en contar su dinero y que nos deje el marketing a nosotros?

Ella se echó a reír, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Es posible que haya utilizado esas palabras, junto con otros términos gánster que le lancé.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla, frotando mis manos sobre mi cara. Nuestro vuelo estaba programado para partir en la mañana del día de Acción de Gracias, y no había manera de dejar el trabajo ahora.

—¿Le dijiste que estaba bien?

Al otro lado del escritorio, pude sentir que se quedó completamente quieta.

—¿Y qué otra opción tenía?

—¡Decirle que no íbamos a poder estar listos!

—Pero eso es mentira, porque podemos estar listos.

Dejé caer mis manos, boquiabierto, mirándola.

—Sí, pero sólo si trabajamos quince horas al día, incluso durante las fiestas, y todo para acomodar su maldita fecha de lanzamiento.

Ella levantó las manos, con los ojos en llamas.

—Nos está pagando un millón de dólares por el marketing básico y estamos por firmar un acuerdo para otra campaña publicitaria de diez millones de dólares. ¿Crees que quince horas al día no son razonables para mantener a nuestro cliente más importante?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero no es tu único cliente! La regla número uno en los negocios es nunca, nunca dejar que el perro grande sepa lo pequeños que son los demás perros.

—Maldita sea, Darien. No voy a decirle que no podemos cumplir.

—A veces un poco de presión es bueno. Te estás comportando como una novata, Tsukino. Si no estabas segura, debiste transferirme la llamada.

Inmediatamente quise retirar mis palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mandíbula cayó y sus manos se cerraron en puños a los lados. Me cubrí mis partes por precaución.

—¿Estás hablando jodidamente en serio? ¿También vas a cortarme el puto filete para la cena, energúmeno engreído?

No pude evitarlo.

—Sólo si puedo darte de comer y ayudarte a masticar.

Su rostro se suavizó y pude ver cuantas ganas tenía de patearme el trasero.

—No iremos a St. Bart —dijo rotundamente.

—Obviamente. ¿Por qué crees que estoy furioso?

—Bueno, aunque fuéramos en este momento, tendrías que dormir solo, con tu mano en la polla y un tubo de lubricante.

—Puedo trabajar con eso. Estas dos manos proporcionan un poco de variedad.

Ella parpadeó, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Estás tratando de enfurecerme más?

—Claro, por qué no.

Sus ojos estrechados volvieron a mí. Su voz tembló un poco cuando dijo:

—¿Por qué?

—Para que sientas más dolor. Porque debiste decirle a George que esa clase de decisiones tenían que ser discutidas con el resto del equipo y que tendríamos una respuesta para él después de las fiestas.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo no dije eso?

—Porque viniste aquí y diste la noticia. No actuaste como si fuera una sugerencia.

Ella me miró con sus ojos brillantes que parecían tener cientos de respuestas. Esperé para ver cuántas palabrotas podría decir, pero me sorprendió cuando en vez de eso, se volvió para salir de mi oficina.

.

.

Serena no durmió conmigo esa noche. Era apenas la segunda que habíamos pasado separados desde su presentación en JT Miller en junio pasado, y ni siquiera intenté dormir. En vez de eso, me puse a ver Mad Men en Netflix y me preguntaba cuál de nosotros pediría disculpas primero.

El problema era que yo tenía razón y lo sabía.

La mañana de Acción de Gracias llegó con copos de nieve y un viento tan fuerte, que me empujó hacia el edificio mientras caminaba, solo, desde el aparcamiento a mi oficina.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que ella me dejaría otra vez después de nuestra pelea. Sospechaba que Serena y yo estaríamos juntos por largo tiempo, aunque ese largo tiempo empezara oficialmente mañana o dentro de diez años. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para asustarme.

Y mientras yo sentía que lo mismo podía decirse de ella, era raro que huyera de una pelea. Ella discutía conmigo hasta que yo estuviera figurativamente sobre mis rodillas o ella terminara arrodillada de una forma totalmente distinta.

Sólo unos cuantos empleados de Chiba Media Group estaban trabajando en Acción de Gracias: los miembros del equipo de Asimov. Y cada uno de ellos fulminó con la mirada a Serena mientras caminaba por el pasillo para conseguir un poco de café. Conociéndola, probablemente había trabajado hasta tarde anoche y dormido encima de su escritorio.

Ella ni siquiera echo un vistazo hacia donde yo me encontraba, parado en la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Aun así, casi podía oír sus pensamientos mientras pasaba delante cada uno de los descontentos miembros del personal: _"Puedes irte a la mierda. Y tú también, puedes irte a la mierda. ¿Y tú? ¿El más flojo con el puchero patético? También puedes irte a la mierda."_

Ella regresó a su oficina, se sentó y dejó la puerta abierta.

_"Vengan por mí",_ era su mensaje. _"Acabemos con esto"_.

Pero aunque probablemente todos queríamos regañarla por hacernos cancelar nuestros planes para las fiestas, nadie lo hizo. Cada uno de nosotros había ascendido en el mundo de los negocios bajo la misma filosofía: el trabajo ante todo. La última persona en irse de la oficina es el héroe, la primera persona en llegar tiene derecho a presumir, y trabajar durante las fiestas te lleva al cielo.

Y mientras que un ejecutivo con más experiencia le habría dicho a Asimov que lo que estaba pidiendo era completamente imposible, como siempre yo admiraba la determinación de Serena. Para ella no se trataba sólo de conseguir otro logro, era la construcción de su carrera. Serena era como yo hace unos años.

.

.

Después de que todos los demás se marcharon, llamé a su puerta, alertándola suavemente de mi presencia.

—Señor Chiba —dijo ella, quitándose los lentes y mirándome. El horizonte de la ciudad parpadeaba detrás de ella, con las luces moteadas cubriendo todo el ventanal — ¿Está aquí para enseñarme cómo hacerme crecer un pene para que así pueda hacer el trabajo?

—Serena, estoy muy seguro de que si quisieras hacerte crecer uno, lo podrías hacer por ti misma.

Dejó que se le forme una media sonrisa, se alejó de su escritorio y cruzó las piernas.

—Haría que me creciera uno, sólo para poder pedirte que me lo chuparas.

No pude contener la risa, doblándome y cayendo en la silla frente al escritorio de ella.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso.

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco.

—Bueno, antes de que digas algo más, sí, ya sé que esto es una mierda. Y… creo que estabas en lo cierto. Podríamos estar ahora mismo en St. Bart, en la playa.

Empecé a hablar, pero ella levantó la mano para que espere.

—Pero el asunto, Darien, es que no importa lo mucho que me hubiera gustado, no quería decirle que no a Asimov, porque podemos y debemos hacerlo. Fue de último momento pero tuvimos mucho tiempo para trabajar en ello y sentí que sería falso decirle que no podíamos lograrlo.

—Es cierto —admití —, pero al permitirle presionarnos para adelantar todo para el inicio del trimestre, has sentado un precedente.

—Lo sé —dijo, frotándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

—Pero, en realidad, no vine aquí para decirte que estuvo mal lo que hiciste. Yo vine para decirte que entiendo por qué lo hiciste. En realidad no puedo culparte.

Ella dejó caer las manos, mirándome con cautela, y decidí seguir hablando.

—En esta etapa de tu carrera, no me sorprende que le hayas dicho que sí a Asimov.

Su boca se abrió y podía ver una larga lista de palabrotas formándose en su lengua.

—Calma, fosforito —le dije inclinándome hacia adelante y levantando las manos —. No quiero decir que seas ingenua ni estoy tratando de provocarte nuevamente, pero es la verdad y no importa cuánto odies escucharlo. Lo que quiero decir es que todavía te estas desarrollando. Quieres demostrarle al mundo que eres como Atlas y que esa maldita esfera gigante y celeste no pesa nada. Pero el problema es que eso impacta a todo el equipo, y más aún durante las fiestas. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y también entiendo por qué estás en conflicto. Lamento lo difícil que es esto para ti, porque he estado en tu lugar —bajé la voz y me acerqué un poco más. —. Y es un asco.

La habitación parecía oscurecerse más y el sol se sumergía en el horizonte al momento de terminar mi frase. Serena me miró, con la expresión suave y prácticamente ilegible.

Bueno, ilegible para cualquier otra persona. Cualquiera que no haya visto esa expresión una y mil veces, aquella que me decía que quería golpearme, besarme, arañarme, y luego follarme.

—No sonrías —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos —. Veo lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Tratar de alentarme. Siendo un insufrible pero también mi amante. Maldita sea, Darien.

—¡Vas a follarme en tu oficina! —me jacté y mis palabras reflejaban sorpresa y alegría —. Dios, eres fácil.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, rodeó el escritorio y de inmediato tomó mi corbata.

—Maldición —dijo mientras la desanudaba, cubría mis ojos con ella y la ataba por detrás de mi cabeza —. Deja de estudiarme —me siseó al oído —. Deja de ver todo.

—Nunca —cerré los ojos detrás del tejido de seda y dejé que mis otros sentidos se hagan cargo, inhalando el delicado aroma cítrico de su perfume y llegando a sentir la suave piel de sus antebrazos. Moví mis manos lentamente por su cuerpo y le di la vuelta, atrayéndola contra mi pecho —. ¿Así está mejor?

Su jadeo silencioso no era para mi beneficio, era un sonido de genuina frustración.

—Darien —murmuró, inclinándose hacia atrás —. Me estas volviendo loca.

Agarré sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia mí para que pudiera sentir la línea dura de mi polla contra su trasero.

—Por lo menos algunas cosas nunca cambian.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Parpadeé a la azafata, que se agachó para atraer mi atención porque al parecer, acababa de decirme algo.

—¿Perdón? —le pregunté.

**—¿**Le gustaría una bebida para acompañar su comida?

—Ah, sí —le dije, sacando de mi cabeza el recuerdo del cuerpo de Serena, apretado y rodeándome cuando la follé sobre el escritorio —. Un poco de Grey Goose y un vaso de hielo, por favor.

—¿Y para el almuerzo? Tenemos filet mignon o un plato de quesos y aceitunas.

Pedí el último y miré por la ventana. A treinta mil pies de altura, podría estar en cualquier lugar, pero tuve la clara sensación de que retrocedía en el tiempo.

No había vuelto a Francia desde que regresé a los Estados Unidos, que fue cuando conocí a Serena personalmente, por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez y me di cuenta que no me sentía familiarizado con el antiguo Darien en lo más mínimo.

El día de Acción de Gracias fue, en parte una revelación porque, antes de Serena, yo también habría dicho que sí a la demanda de George, sin siquiera pensarlo. Serena era tan parecida a mí en muchos sentidos, que me asustaba un poco.

Sonreí mientras recordaba el consejo de mi madre: _"Busca a una mujer que sea igual a ti en todos los aspectos. No te enamores de alguien que ponga tu mundo antes que el suyo. Ríndete ante una persona enérgica, que viva sin miedo como tú. Encuentra a la mujer que te haga querer ser un mejor hombre"._

Bueno, yo ya la había encontrado. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que llegue, para que así yo pudiera asegurarme de que ella lo supiera.

.

-.-

.

El camino que conduce a nuestra villa prestada estaba cubierto por piedras pequeñas y lisas. Eran de color marrón y de tamaño uniforme, y aunque fueron claramente seleccionadas por su apariencia y por lo bien que encajaban con el paisaje, resultaba agradablemente obvio que todo esto estaba destinado a disfrutarse y no para ser tratado como la preciosa pieza de un museo. Camas de flores y urnas se alineaban a ambos lados del camino, cada uno rebosante de flores brillantes y coloridas. Había árboles por todas partes, y a la distancia se veía una pequeña zona de descanso, proyectado desde el resto del jardín por una pared de enredaderas en flor.

Verdaderamente, nunca había visto una casa de campo más hermosa. Era de un rojo suave, el color de la arcilla descolorida, y con un efecto degradado absolutamente magnífico. Unas persianas blancas enmarcan las ventanas altas en el primer y segundo piso, y lechos de flores con colores vibrantes se alineaban al lado de las puertas. El perfume en el ambiente era una mezcla de mar y peonía.

La buganvilla se arrastraba hasta un enrejado y enmarcaba la estrecha puerta doble inspirada en el estilo provenzal francés. El escalón más alto estaba agrietado pero había sido reformado, y una simple alfombra verde y suave yacía encima del concreto blanqueado por el sol.

Me volví, mirando detrás de mí hacia el patio. En el rincón más alejado y bajo varias higueras, una larga mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel de color naranja brillante y decorada de forma sencilla con una estrecha línea de botellas azules de diferentes formas y tamaños. Platos blancos y limpios estaban colocados a intervalos regulares, como si estuvieran a la espera de una cena. Un césped verde se extendía hasta el estrecho porche donde yo estaba, únicamente alterado por algunas macetas enterradas, repletas de flores púrpura, amarillo y rosa.

Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y entre a la casa. Desde afuera, se veía claramente grande, pero por dentro casi parecía expandirse como una ilusión óptica.

Dios, Andrew, esto es un poco excesivo. Yo sabía que su casa en la región de Provenza era enorme, pero no contaba con que tuviera tantas habitaciones. Sólo desde la puerta principal, pude ver al menos una docena de puertas que conectan al pasillo principal, y sin duda habían un sin número de habitaciones en el piso de arriba y otras que no se veían.

Me detuve en el camino de entrada, mirando la enorme urna que parecía el primo grande de un pequeño jarrón que mi madre tenía en el gabinete de su comedor; el barniz azul cerúleo de la base era idéntico, y las mismas hermosas líneas amarillas recorrían sus bordes curvados. Recuerdo el regalo de cuando Andrew lo compró para mi madre la primera vez que fue a casa conmigo para pasar las fiestas de invierno. En ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánto significado tenía ese regalo para él como mi invitado; pero ahora que doy un vistazo alrededor de su casa de vacaciones, pude ver el trabajo del mismo artista en todas partes: en los platos montados encima de la repisa de la chimenea, en una tetera hecha a mano y en un sencillo juego de tazas colocadas sobre una bandeja en el recibidor.

Sonreí al tocar la urna. Serena enloquecería por completo cuando la viera ya que era su pieza favorita en la casa de mi madre. Un sentimiento se apoderó de mí al pensar que estábamos casi predestinados a venir aquí.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Después de su cena de cumpleaños en enero, Serena se encontraba en el comedor, mirando la impresionante colección de obras de arte de mi madre en el gabinete. Pero en vez de inclinarse por el brillo de los jarrones de Tiffany o los intrincados detalles de los cuencos de madera tallada, se fue directo a un pequeño jarrón azul en la esquina.

—No creo que haya visto jamás este color antes —dijo boquiabierta —. No pensé que existiera fuera de la imaginación.

Mamá se acercó y lo sacó del gabinete. Bajo la suave luz de la lámpara, el color parecía casi parpadear y cambiar incluso cuando Serena lo sostenía en sus manos. Nunca me había dado cuenta antes de lo bonita que era esa pieza.

—Es uno de mis favoritos —mamá admitió, sonriendo —. Yo tampoco nunca había visto nada de este color en alguna otra parte.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto, pensé, mientras me alejaba de la urna y caminaba hacia la repisa de la chimenea. El mar aquí era de ese color cuando el sol estaba alto en el horizonte y el cielo estaba despejado. Sólo así alcanzaba exactamente ese mismo azul, como el del corazón del zafiro más profundo. El artista que vivía aquí lo sabría.

En la repisa había tres figuritas hechas a mano: un pequeño nacimiento tradicional realizado por los artistas de Provenza. Todos fueron obviamente hechos por el mismo artista que hizo el jarrón de mi madre, la urna gigante y el resto de las obras de arte de aquí. Él o ella debe de ser de la región, no sé si sigue con vida o no, pero tal vez Serena tendría la oportunidad de ver algunas de sus otras piezas durante su visita. La coincidencia, la perfección de la misma, se sentía casi surrealista.

Los azules y verdes del plato colocado sobre la chimenea atrapan el sol de la tarde redirigiendo la luz y fundiéndose con la pared detrás de ella, en un brillo azul suave. Con el viento soplando a través de los árboles de afuera y la luz solar reflejando sombras, el efecto era casi como ver la superficie del océano moviéndose al viento. En combinación con los muebles blancos y el decorado simple de la sala, me sentí más tranquilo. El mundo estresante de trabajo de Chiba Media Group y de Asimov, y el zumbido constante de mi teléfono se sentían a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Desafortunadamente, Serena también lo estaba.

Como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos desde donde estaba, seguro sentada en un avión dirigiéndose al Atlántico, mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo y el inconfundible timbre de su mensaje de texto resonó en la silenciosa sala.

Sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo, bajé la mirada y leí el mensaje.

_._

* * *

_._

_Huelga de mecánicos. Todos los vuelos fueron cancelados. Estoy atrapada en Nueva York._

_._

* * *

_._

.

.

* * *

**Parece que la mala suerte no termina para nuestra parejita. El pobre Darien se volverá loco, él esperando en Francia y Serena sin poder salir de Nueva York. ¿Creen que se enojará o hará algo para solucionar el problema?**

**Ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia. Dos capítulos más y se termina.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y a los que no, aquí voy:**

**Guest: La escena de Darien y Serena descubiertos por el padre de ella fue graciosísimo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo**

**SARS: como pudiste ver, Serena aceptó irse de vacaciones con Darien pero parece que las cosas no salieron como esperaban, al menos hasta ahora.**

**yssareyes48: Serena ya aceptó viajar con Darien pero su nube negra aún los persigue.**

**Rosa Cortez: Bienvenida. Pobrecito el papá, debe haber sido una impresión enorme el verlos en esa situación. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**.**

**Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Serena Shields. Nos leemos pronto.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo. Es cortito pero estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán.**

**.**

**Quiero agradecer como siempre a Usako Di Serenity por ayudarme con la traducción. **

**.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Christina Lauren. Yo solo traduzco y cambio nombres.**

**.**

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 7**

.

—¿Qué quiere decir con suspendido? —le dije a la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador. Era de mi edad, pecosa y con el cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una elegante coleta. Ella también parecía que estaba a dos segundos de estrangularme a mí y a todas las demás personas en la terminal internacional de La Guardia.

—Desafortunadamente, nos acaban de informar de una huelga del sindicato de mecánicos —dijo rotundamente —. Todos los vuelos de Provenza Airlines, dentro y fuera del aeropuerto, fueron cancelados. Lamentamos mucho las molestias.

Bueno, ella no parecía muy apenada. Seguí mirándola, parpadeando rápidamente mientras sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido.

—Disculpe, ¿qué?

Ella se las arregló para mostrar una sonrisa forzada.

—Todos los vuelos han sido cancelados debido a la huelga. —vi por encima de su hombro hacia la pantalla de Provenza Airlines para verificar los vuelos de salida y llegada. Efectivamente, la palabra CANCELADO aparecía en cada uno.

—¿Me está diciendo que estoy atascada aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto en Chicago?

—Estaremos encantados de ayudarla a conseguir alojamiento para pasar la noche.

—No, no, no, eso es imposible. Por favor, consúltelo nuevamente.

—Señora, como ya le he dicho, no hay vuelos de Provenza Airlines despegando o aterrizando. Puede consultar con otras aerolíneas para ver si pueden acomodarla. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer.

Gemí, dejando caer mi frente sobre el mostrador. Darien me ha de estar esperando en este momento, probablemente sentado bajo el sol, trabajando con su portátil como el exitoso perdedor que era. ¡Dios, me excita!

—Esto no puede estar pasando —le dije, enderezándome y dándole a la encargada, la expresión más suplicante de la que era capaz —. El idiota más dulce mundo está esperando por mí en Francia y ¡No puedo estropear esto!

—Bieeeen —dijo aclarándose la garganta y enderezando una pila de papeles.

Estaba perdida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le pregunté.

—No hay manera de saberlo. Obviamente, tratarán de resolver el problema tan pronto como sea posible, pero podría tardar un día o tal vez más.

Bueno, eso sí que fue de ayuda.

Con un dramático suspiro y tragándome las malas palabras que amenazaban salir, me arrastré desde el mostrador en busca de un tranquilo rincón para llamar a mi asistente. Ah, y para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Darien. Esto no le va a gustar.

.

.

El teléfono sonó en cuestión de segundos.

Me moví entre la gente, a través de la multitud de pasajeros varados que ocupaban prácticamente toda la superficie de la terminal de Provenza Airlines y me detuve en un pequeño rincón cerca de los baños.

—Aló.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con 'atrapada en Nueva York'? —gritó.

Me estremecí, sacando el teléfono de mi oreja antes de tomar un relajante y necesario respiro.

—Significa exactamente lo que crees que significa. Se suspendieron todos los vuelos de llegada y de salida. Tengo a algunas personas consultando con Delta y con otras aerolíneas, pero estoy segura de que todo el mundo ya lo ha hecho también.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —gritó —¿Saben quién eres? Déjame hablar con alguien.

Me eché a reír.

—Aquí nadie sabe ni le importa quién soy. O tú, para tal caso.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, el tiempo suficiente como para fijarme si se había cortado la llamada. No lo tuve que hacer. El canto de los pájaros y una campanilla de viento se escuchaban a la distancia a través de la línea. Cuándo por fin habló, fue con la voz baja y firme a la que estaba tan acostumbrada y que me sigue enchinando la piel. La que usa cuando habla en serio.

—Diles que pongan tu trasero en un avión —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra.

—Todos los aviones están llenos, Darien. ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué viaje en barco? ¿Qué use un traslador? Cálmate, llegaré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Él gimió, y podría decir que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía discutir o utilizar su encanto para salir de esto.

—Pero ¿cuándo?

—No lo sé, cariño. ¿Mañana, tal vez? ¿O pasado mañana? Pronto, te lo prometo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, me preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué? —escuché el sonido de una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, y el tintineo de música relajante en el fondo.

—Esperaremos —suspiré —. Buscaré un lugar donde quedarme y puede que trabaje un poco. Tal vez pueda echarle un vistazo a esos apartamentos mientras estoy aquí. Y luego, te prometo que tomaré el primer vuelo disponible para salir de aquí. Yo me encargo. Incluso si tengo que sacar a unos cuantos hombres de negocios con el tacón de mi zapato, lo lograré.

—Apuesto a que lo harás —dijo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla del sonido de su voz de mando —. Cuéntame de la casa. ¿Es tan hermosa como me la imagino?

—Mejor. Me refiero a que su empresa obviamente la ha mejorado, pero demonios, Andrew realmente se superó a sí mismo esta vez.

—Bueno, intenta disfrutarla. Siéntate bajo el sol, nada, lee algo inútil. Camina descalzo.

—¿Caminar descalzo? Ese es un pedido inusual, incluso para ti.

—Compláceme.

—Sí, señora.

Sonreí.

—Maldición, creo que me gusta ese lado tuyo. Eres demasiado sexy cuando aceptas órdenes, Chiba.

Se rió en voz baja al teléfono.

—Ah, y ¿Serena?

—¿Hmm?

—Espero que no hayas empacado bragas. No vas a necesitarlas.

.

-.-

.

Pasé el resto del día en el aeropuerto, orando por un milagro o un vuelo a Francia. No obtuve ninguno de los dos.

Tomó horas localizar mi equipaje, así que para el momento en que por fin entré por la puerta de mi habitación de hotel, estaba a punto de desmayarme. Con la diferencia de horario ya era demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano para llamar a Darien, así que le envié un mensaje de texto breve, mientras me preparaba un baño y pedía una botella de vino junto, con cualquier cosa que contenga chocolate del menú de servicio de habitaciones.

Acababa de meterme en la inmensa bañera, con una copa de vino y un cheesecake de chocolate equilibrándose precariamente en el borde, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mi mano buscó a tientas por el suelo de baldosas hasta que lo encontré, y una sonrisa me llenó cuando el rostro de Darien iluminó la pantalla.

—Pensé que estarías durmiendo —le dije.

—La cama es demasiado grande.

Sonreí ante su voz adormilada. Este era el Darien que rodaba en la cama en medio de la noche, con sus extremidades calientes y pesadas, murmurando palabras dulces que recorrían mi piel. Siempre había sido mucho mejor que yo en todo esto, incluso desde el principio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó, centrando mi atención de nuevo en el teléfono.

—Tomando un baño de burbujas —le dije, y sonreí al oírlo gemir al otro extremo de la línea.

—No es justo.

—¿Y tú?

—Sólo revisando unos papeles.

—¿Encontraste mi nota?

—¿Nota?

—Te dejé algo.

—¿En serio?

—Mm-hmm. Revisa la bolsa de tu portátil.

Oí el crujido del cuero mientras se levantaba, el sonido de sus pies a través del suelo de baldosas, seguido de una risa.

—Serena —dijo, riéndose más fuerte ahora —. Parece que alguien puso una nota de rescate aquí.

—Muy gracioso.

—Tres observaciones sobre el día de hoy: no logré terminar todo lo de mi lista de cosas por hacer, la ensalada que me hiciste para el almuerzo estaba deliciosa, y, lo más importante, te amo —leyó, y luego se quedó en silencio, mientras leía el resto de la nota para sí mismo. Cuando terminó, gruñó:

—Yo... mierda. Me vuelve loco el que no estés aquí.

Cerré los ojos.

—El universo está conspirando contra nosotros.

—Sabes que una parte de mí quiere decirte que nada de esto habría sucedido si no fueras tan terca, y te hubieras venido conmigo desde el principio —. Iba a protestar — .Pero — dijo, continuando —, tu determinación es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Nunca te quedas cruzada de brazos esperando que alguien haga el trabajo que no pudieras hacer tú misma, y no serías la mujer de la que me enamoré si cambiaras eso. Es exactamente lo que yo habría hecho, como de costumbre. Y también es un poco aterrador darme cuenta de lo parecidos que somos.

Me senté en el agua fría, llevando las rodillas a mi pecho.

—Gracias, Darien. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Bueno, lo dije en serio. Y me puedes mostrar tu agradecimiento cuando ese pequeño trasero caliente llegue a Francia. ¿Trato?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Trato.

.

-.-

.

No llegué a Francia al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Y para el tercer día trataba de recordar el por qué viajar en barco me había parecido una mala idea en un principio.

Es posible que haya llamado a Darien más veces en estos tres días que en todo lo que va de nuestra relación, pero no era suficiente, y no hizo nada para aliviar el vacío que había alojado en mi pecho.

Me mantenía ocupada, pero no había duda de que lo extrañaba. No estaba segura exactamente de cuando había ocurrido, pero en algún momento, Darien se había convertido en mi alma gemela.

Y era jodidamente aterrador.

Había llegado a esta conclusión mientras daba un paseo. Mi asistente llamó, diciendo que me había conseguido un lugar en un vuelo de Air France para más tarde esa noche. Mi primer pensamiento fue Darien, y de como no podía esperar para decirle que estaba en camino. Casi había corrido a mi habitación de hotel.

Pero entonces me detuve, con el corazón acelerado y los pulmones ardiendo. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto, cuando se había convertido en mi todo? Y me pregunté, ¿Era posible que él estuviera tratando de decirme que se sentía de la misma manera? Hice las maletas aturdida, arrojando la ropa sin rumbo en mi bolsa y recogiendo mis cosas de la habitación. Pensé en lo mucho que él había cambiado durante el último año. Los momentos de tranquilidad durante noche, la forma en que a veces me miraba, como si yo fuera la única mujer en el planeta. Yo quería estar con él, siempre. Y no sólo en el mismo apartamento o en la cama, sino para bien.

Fue entonces cuando me llegó una idea tan loca, tan descabellada, que literalmente me partí de la risa. Nunca fui el tipo de mujer que se sentaba a esperar a que las cosas que quería aparecieran, así que ¿por qué esto tenía que ser diferente? Y eso fue todo.

Darien Chiba no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

.

.

* * *

**Parece que a Serena le chocó el amor, y fuerte. ¿Qué creen que esté planeando ahora?**

**.**

**Disculpen por no responder sus reviews, pero estos días ando corta de tiempo. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**

**.**

**Nos leemos pronto con el final de esta historia.**

**.**


End file.
